Como expresar lo que siento
by Hermalfoy15
Summary: CaPiTuLO 16: ¡Up! ¿Qué harías si te enamoras de tu peor enemigo? ¿Qué harías si te conviertes en su mayor obseción?
1. Vuelta al Colegio

Hola, me llamo Gabriela, este es mi nuevo ff. Ojalá les guste! Es uno de los primero que escribí. 

**Capítulo 1: Vuelta al colegio**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su gran mansión pensando en el próximo curso en Howgarts, pues ya comenzaba 6º y tenía que planear algunas cosas.

Pensaba en ver a su supuesta "novia" Pansy Pakirson, supuesta porque él no la quería pero su padre desde que entró al colegio ya la había comprometido con ella, ya que sus padres como los de ella se tenían bastante apatía.

Pensaba en ver a sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle "¿quien sabe si se pueden llamar amigos? solo piensan en comer"

Y también (eso no se le podía olvidar) pensaba como hacerles la vida imposible a los tres mosqueteros de Howgarts:

El pobretón Weasly, la cabeza rajada y la sangre sucia de Granger .Los odiaba como a nadie pero sobre todo a Potter, ese cicatrizado que porque era famoso se creía el mejor de todo(según el)"San Potter" pensaba "Idiota, pagaras por haber enviado a mi padre a Azkaban"

Por otro lado en un lugar más lejano de allí, Harry Potter se encontraba con su amigo Ron Weasly en La Madriguera, preparándose para ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles para el año escolar, allí se encontrarían con su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, quien no había estado con ellos en la Madriguera ya que había estado de vacaciones con sus padres, pero como solo quedaba una semana para comenzar clases decidió ir a quedarse con sus mejores amigos.

La familia Weasly y Harry empezaron uno a uno a ir al Callejón mediante polvos Flu por la chimenea, al llegar todos, Harry, Ron y Ginny salieron en busca de Hermione mientras los demás se iban a comprar sus cosas.

Hermione esperaba impacientemente a sus amigos, cuando vio dos cabelleras rojas y una negro azabache caminando cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

-Harry , Ron, Ginny- gritó la chica muy contenta de verlos- Aquí estoy!

Los tres voltearon a ver a la chica y se quedaron pasmados, ella parecía otra estaba mas quemada por el verano, su pelo ya era lacio, sus ojos color miel tenían un brillo muy especial, y el cuerpo era envidiable. Pero ellos no se quedaban atrás...

Tanto Ron como Harry estaban mas altos, y tenían los músculos mas desarrollados por el Quidicht. Ginny estaba muy linda, cosa que a Harry no se le paso por desapercibida, estaba mas alta, tenia muy buen cuerpo, un cabello hermoso, y sus ojos verdes resaltaban mas que nunca. Después de observarse, se saludaron y emprendieron camino a comprar los útiles del colegio, después se reunieron con los Weasly, y se fueron a la Madriguera, y así paso la semana entre risas y juegos, y llego el 1 de septiembre día en que comenzaban el colegio. Se dirigieron al anden 9 3/4, pasaron por la barrera y se dispusieron a buscar un compartimiento vacío, al llegar a uno entraron y acomodaron sus cosas.

Después de una hora de viaje la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a una preciosa muchacha de unos 15 años, alta, de buen cuerpo, ojos azules y cabello rubio y lacio. Ron se quedó viéndola embobado.

- Ginny ¿como estas?

- Muy bien ¿y tu?

- Todo bien- dijo sonriendo y la abrazo

- Ginny ¿no piensas presentarnos a tu amiga?- dijo Ron

- Pero si ya la conocen- dijo Ginny pero al ver la cara de interrogación de sus amigos respondió- ES LUNA!!!

- Luna- dijo Hermione- vaya que has cambiado, te queda muy bien tu cambio!

- Gracias Herm, entonces ¿me puedo sentar?

- Si claro Luna- dijo Harry y se pusieron todos a hablar

Ron aun estaba en Shock como podía ser que la Lunática Loovegood que había conocido antes fuera ella..."Pero no esta nada mal" penso y se les unió a la conversacion

Después de que la señora del carrito pasara y hubieran comprado las cosas, la puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse y por ella entró Draco Malfoy acompañado de sus dos secuaces Crabbe y Goyle.

"No dejare que se meta con mis amigos" penso Hermione

- Miren quienes están aquí el pobretón Weasly, el cicatrizado, dos agregadas y la sangre sucia de Granger.

- Cállate maldito!!!- dijo Ron parándose para golpearlo pero Harry, Ginny y Luna lo retuvieron

- Para Ron no vale la pena- dijo Luna mirando a Draco con asco

- Oh Weasly ya tienes novia y una bastante buena ¿como hiciste para conseguir esta preciosura?

- IDIOTA- grito Ron- DEJENMEN GOLPEARLO!!

- Creo que nos divertiremos mucho!- dijo Draco acercándose a Luna

- No te le acerques IDIOTA!- dijo y le metió una patada

- Déjalo Ron, no vale la pena- dijo Hermione haciéndose notar- Pobre Malfoy! muy triste porque tu querido papi esta en Azkaban?

Draco fijo sus ojos en Hermione por primera vez.

- Cállate sangre sucia! No hables de mi padre!

- ¿porque no?

- me vengare, juro que lo haré, sobre todo de ti, sangre sucia inmunda, por atreverte a nombrar a mi padre con tu sucia boca!!!!

Y diciendo esto se fue...

Así el viaje transcurrió sin ningún incidente nuevo. Llegaron a la estación de Hogesmade y subieron a uno de los carruajes del colegio.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Espero que les haya gustado, y que me den opiniones!!! Atte: Gaby


	2. Nuevos Sentimientos?

**Hola! Nimi, Aniky me alegra mucho que se pasen, y que me den sus opiniones. En verdad me pone de muy buen animo que se pasen :)**

**Capítulo 2:**

Luego de que se hubiera terminado la ceremonia de seleccio, el director se levantó para hablar:

- Bienvenidos a todos los alumnos a este nuevo año en Howgarts- dijo con una gran sonrisa- quisiera decirles que este año se celebrara un baile para Navidad, será el 24 de diciembre y el 25 todos podrán ir a sus respectivas casa. Bueno entonces ¡A COMER!

En la mesa de Gryffindor...

-¿Ustedes que opinan acerca del baile?- dijo Hermione

-A mi no me apetece mucho- dijo Ron recordando su baile en cuarto

-A mi no me interesa- dijo Harry

-¿y a ti Ginny?

- Yo si voy estoy muy emocionada por asistir!

- Yo también- dijo Hermione- debemos comprar la ropa en la semana que vayamos a Hoegasmade

- Si tienes razón...

- Mujeres- murmuro Ron- ¿para que piensan en eso ahora si todavía faltan como tres meses?

- No lo se Ron, nadie las entiende- dijo Harry

Por otro lado Draco se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos y por supuesto amigas, el era el mas apuesto de su casa y siempre estaba rodeado de varias amiguitas... Draco se separo de ellas para reunirse con Pablo Newtman, un compañero de 6º curso que charlaba mucho con Draco.

-¿Que mas Draco?

- Todo bien- dijo el chico- ¿que miras?

- Miro a la Granger, esta re buena

- Por favor!! Hay muchas mejores

- Te equivocas- intervino Zack un alumno de 7º- ella es la mejor del colegio, junto con la Weasly y Lovegood, ellas también tienen su puestito.

-¿Como pueden mirar a la sangre sucia, a la lunática y a la pobretona?

- Eso no las hace menos buenas

Draco miro a Hermione de cierta forma ella estaba muy buena y lo mejor es que era todo un reto para el, ya que era imposible. "Granger no estas nada mal" pero Draco borro rápidamente este pensamiento de la cabeza "es una sangre sucia, solo puede significar una asquerosa sangre sucia para ti, una que pagara junto con sus amigos por haber enviado a mi padre a Azkaban"

El director les anuncio que ya podían irse a acostar, todos estaban exhaustos y se durmieron muy temprano.

Hermione, Ron y Harry se dirigían a las mazmorras de Snape ya que tenían Pociones con Slytherin como siempre.

Entraron y se sentaron al final de la clase como lo hacían siempre. Draco Malfoy paso por su lado y no pudo evitar mirar a Hermione "que linda que esta, pero Draco Malfoy ¿que estas diciendo? Primero todas las chicas del colegio van vestidas igual y Segundo ella es una sangre sucia" siguió caminando y se sentó con sus amigos en el primer lugar.  
Snape entró a la mazmorra azotando la puerta como siempre, les dio un poco de charla y les dio las instrucciones para realizar la poción de invisibilidad, y todos se pusieron a trabajar.

A la salida de la clase fueron a almorzar y Hermione fue a sentarse con Ginny.

-¿Que tal tu primer día?

- Nada mal- contesto la pelirroja sonriendo, de repente sintió que estaba siendo observada volteo y vio a Harry, el chico giro la cara rápidamente y Ginny se sonrojo bastante

- Ginny! viste como te miraba Harry?- dijo Hermione

- Ay no nada que ver, yo no me di ni cuenta, además el no me interesa en lo absoluto- dijo su amiga todavía roja

- Si como no...

- Digo la verdad

-¿Y entonces porque estas tan roja?

- Es que hace un calor- dijo su amiga

-GINNY! por favor afuera esta nevando- dijo Hermione riéndose

Ginny no dijo nada pero se puso mucho mas roja que antes, y solo se dedico a comer.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba con su amigo Pablo en la mesa de su casa.

- Draco, ya que estamos en confianza. dime no puede ser que la Granger no te interese nadita...

- Ay por favor, pero si es una asquerosa sangre sucia- dijo el chico pero en realidad pensaba todo lo contrario "si pero la sangre sucia mas hermosa de todas"

- Bueno entonces ¿quien te parece la mejor?

- Tu sabes que mi novia es Pansy

- Si pero los dos sabemos que aunque ella no es fea, no es la mejor del colegio ¿entonces?

Draco penso un poco "Granger por supuesto" pero de inmediato borro el pensamiento:

- En verdad no lo se, cambiemos de tema...- dijo y se pusieron a hablar de Quiditch (es que acaso los hombres no hablan de otra cosa?)

Así transcurrió una larga semana, llena de muchas tareas, y trabajos. El fin de semana lo tenían libre a no ser por los estudios, Harry y Ron se dispusieron a practicar porque el próximo partido de Quiditch era contra Slytherin.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Espero que les guste y que me den mas opiniones!


	3. El primer partido de Quiditch

Hola! Estoy muy contenta, tuve bastantes opiniones, me alegra muchísimo que les guste y que se pasen! Gracias por todo el apoyo.

Este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores, ojalá les guste.

_Respuesta a sus review:_

Sandy: Me alegra mucho que te guste el ff, gracias por pasarte

Doremalfoy: Si! Yo tengo este ff publicado en la pagina de Harry Potter, muchas gracias por pasarte y darme tu opinion

Nimi: Gracias por estar siempre apoyandome, de verdad. Me alegra que te pases.

Paulamalfoy: Gracias por entrar tanto a este como a mis otros ffs, no los voy a descuidar, es que estos dias no tengo tanta inspiración.

Lara: Gracias por apoyarme siempre, de verdad lo aprecio muchisimo.

Marinetamalfoy: Hola! Gracias por entrar, me alegra que te guste, voy a tratar de entrar a tu ff entonces.

**Capítulo 3**

Llego el gran día del partido y como siempre sucedía Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf estaban del lado de Gryffindor.

El equipo había cambiado totalmente, ya que todos los que estaban antes eran del ultimo año y ya habían salido del colegio.

Ron era el guardián, Harry era el buscador y capitán del equipo, Ginny, Dean y Seamus eran cazadores, y Tom Hanson (N.A: es un alumno inventado para que no todos sean del mismo curso) junto con (aunque no lo crean) Neville eran golpeadores.

El equipo de Slytherin también cambio, Draco Malfoy se convirtió en capitán y siguió en el puesto de buscador, Crabbe y Goyle eran los golpeadores, Pablo, Zack y Pansy (aunque es difícil de creer jeje) eran cazadores, y Zacharias ocupaba el puesto de guardián.

Salieron al campo y comenzó el juego.

- Pakirson tiene la quaffle- comenzó Matthew Jordan (era el primo de Lee Jordan)- que bien juega por Dios!!! Esta chica si que tiene talento además bien buena que esta...

- ¡JORDAN!- grito la profesora Mcgonagall

- Lo siento profesora- dijo el chico y continuo- entonces Pakirson se dirige hacia el aro de la cancha de Gryffindor, pero la Quaffle se le es arrebatada por Ginny, otra que también tiene su puestito...

- Jordan no me hagas perder la paciencia!

- Ginny se la pasa a Dean, Dean a Seamus, Seamus a Dean y finalmente Dean a Ginny y anota. ¡10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! TRAGENSE ESA SLYTHERIN

La profesora Mcgonagall estaba tan emocionada que ni se molestó en decirle nada a Matthew, los Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepufs celebraban dando gritos y silbando.  
Harry también estaba muy contento pero él sabía que debía buscar la snitch se dispuso a sobrevolar y a buscarla con la vista. Draco hacia exactamente lo mismo.

Harry ya se estaba preocupando el marcador iba 90 a 70 a favor de Gryffindor, y nada que veía la snitch. Draco también la buscaba, pues no quería verse perdiendo ante el cicatrizado "Siempre te gana" dijo una voz en la cabeza del chico "Pero esta vez no será así" dijo otra voz

Draco hizo un especie de remolino en el aire, y sus compañeros de equipo comprendieron a que se refería: era hora de no ser tan suaves con los Gryffindors.

Pansy se dirigía hacia los aros de Gryffindor, Ron se disponía a atajar pero de repente una blugger lo golpeo y cayo al suelo inconsciente.

- OH NO TRAMPOSOS SLYTHERINS!!!!- gritó Jordan- HAN TIRADO AL GUARDIAN, VAMOS PONGANSEN VIOLENTOS EQUIPO

- JORDAN! Por favor- dijo la profesora

Harry miró hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y luego miro a Malfoy quien le sonreía a Crabbe. Pero de repente Harry se invadió de alegría, Draco estaba tan contento festejando que los Gryffindors quedaran sin guardián que se había olvidado completamente de la Snitch.

Harry descendió en picada, lo más veloz que pudo pues Draco estaba mucho más cerca de la pequeña snitch que él. Draco al percataarse de esto comenzó a descender también, su escoba era mucho más rápida que la de Harry por lo tanto tenía más posibilidad de ganar, estaba a punto de atraparla pero había bajado con tanta fuerza que en vez de frenar, le tocó volver a ascender para no chocar contra el piso dándole paso así a que Harry tuviera más posiblidad de ganar. El rubio volvió a bajar decidido pero la voz de Jordan y los vítores de los Gryffindors llenaron todo el campo de Quiditch.

- HARRY POTTER ATRAPA LA SNITCH. ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA 240 A 70!

Harry se encontraba muy emocionado, el primer partido de la temporada ganado, se sintió bien al pensar en la cara de Malfoy.

Decidió ir junto con Hermione y Ginny a la enfermería a visitar a Ron, entraron al lugar y se sorprendieron al ver que su amigo no estaba solo...

- Luna que raro encontrarte aquí- dijo Harry

- Es que como ustedes ganaron y no podía entrar a su Sala Común, decidí visitar a Ron para felicitarlo y desearle que se recupere- dijo la chica tan risueña como siempre.

Los tres la miraron sorprendidos pero no le prestaron mucha atención, sólo se dispusieron a hablar y hacer bromas para animar a su amigo.

El equipo de quiditch lo había visitado unos minutos atrás y ya se había ido a festejar.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Ojalá les haya gustado, espero opiniones!

Chau, Gaby


	4. Trabajo con serpientes

Hola, me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado. En verdad me algera, estos capítulos no van a ser tan largos pero los próximos si.

Respuesta a sus review:

dore-malfoy: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te pasaras... ¿tuviste un incendio? Uy, ojala estes bien! En fin, gracias por pasarte y darme animos

paula-malfoy: Hola! Gracias por darme tanto apoyo, me alegra muchisimo que te guste mi ff

Marineta Malfoy: Hola, gracias por entrar. Por cierto, si podes dame la direccion de tu ff para que yo pueda pasarme porque si no no lo encuentro. Podes ponerla aca o si no te doy mi email.

Sara! (BlackRose): Gracias por entrar! ¿Como no me voy a acordar de vos? Que bueno que te pases y me dejes tu mensaje, por alla en los foros se te extraña, jeje.

**Capítulo 4**

El fin de semana terminó y ya era lunes, a la primera hora tenían Pociones dobles con Slytherin.

Al llegar se sentaron en la última fila como siempre y comenzaron a hablar. La puerta se abrió y se cerró con un ruido seco.

- Bueno permítanme comunicarles que para poder continuar con la poción de invisibilidad, tendremos que utilizar sangre de unicornio y para ello, debemos ingresar al bosque prohibido y buscarla, por supuesto es rotundamente prohibido lastimar a los unicornios. Mañana buscaremos la sangre por lo tanto le he pedido a los profesores que tienen clases con ustedes que me dejaran su tiempo. Todo el día estaremos en el bosque, por lo tanto desayunaran en el Gran Comedor a la misma hora de siempre y nos veremos en la entrada de la cabaña del profesor Hagrid, llevaremos la comida del almuerzo y al finalizar espero que todos hayan conseguido la sangre.- les explico el profesor Snape

Todos los alumnos estaban bastante emocionados y a la vez asustados con la idea de ingresar al bosque. En la mayoría de la clase el profesor se dispuso a explicar y dar instrucciones acerca de hechizos que deben usar si se pierden o donde se encuentran en caso de peligro. Al salir de la clase Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

- Esta va a ser una gran semana- dijo Hermione- mañana ingresaremos al bosque, y el sábado iremos a Hogesmade, donde compraremos el vestuario para el baile de Navidad.

- Hermione! Aun estamos en Noviembre

- Falta solo un mes, van a ver otras excursiones- dijo Harry

- Si pero no hay que dejar todo para ultima hora

Entraron al Gran Comedor y Hermione fue a sentarse junto a Ginny, se pusieron a hablar sobre el baile de Navidad y sobre con quien irían. Harry y Ron se sentaron enfrente de ellas.

- Ron?

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry?

- ¿Qué tanto miras hacia allá?- dijo Harry sonriendo pícaramente y señalando la mesa de Ravenclaw

- No se de que hablas....- dijo su amigo indiferente

- No me digas que te gusta Luna?

- NO! Como se te ocurre?- dijo Ron- ella solo es una buena amiga. Este año me la llevo muy bien con ella pero nada mas

- Pero te lo tenías bien guardado no?

Ron no contestó y solo se dispuso a comer.

La verdad era que Luna era su gran amiga, siempre conversaban y salían a dar paseos, pero el solo la consideraba su amiga lo que no sabía es que el sentía por ella algo mas que una simple amistad.

Las clases pasaban aburridas, al terminar se fueron a cenar y después Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se dirigieron a su Sala Común. Harry y Ron jugaron un partido de ajedrez, y Hermione con Ginny los observaron, no estuvieron mucho tiempo allí y se dirigieron a los dormitorios ya que al día siguiente tendría que tener fuerzas para ingresar al bosque prohibido.

Hermione se despertó con dificultad, se metió al baño dejo que el agua la relajara y después se vistió y bajo a la Sala Común. Se sentó un rato a leer mientras esperaba a sus amigos, ya que se había levantado mas temprano de lo habitual. Una hora después Ron y Harry, llegaron a la Sala Común.

- Herm. ¿Que haces levantada tan temprano?- dijo el segundo

- Nada! Es solo que me desperté y no pude volver a dormir

- Vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre- dijo Ron

- Tu si no cambias!- dijo Hermione riendo

- ¿No vamos a esperar a Ginny?- dijo Harry

- ¿Acaso alguna vez la hemos esperado?- dijo Ron- ¿Por qué tan interesado?

- Si ¿por qué, Harry?- dijo Hermione

- No se que insinúan ustedes dos, pero pensé que tal vez le gustaría que la esperáramos

- Vamos- dijo su amiga sonriendo

Los tres atravesaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor, fueron uno de los primeros en llegar. Al poco rato entro Draco y les dirigió una mirada de odio a los tres y fue hacia su mesa.

" Engreído" pensaba Hermione "Se cree el más lindo de este mundo, no lo soporto"

Al terminar se dirigieron al frente de la cabaña de Hagrid, fueron llegando estudiantes poco a poco, cuando ya todos estaban reunidos llegó el profesor Snape.

- Bueno por orden del director, tendrán que andar siempre en grupos porque en el bosque es mejor no estar solo. Los grupos son: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Pakirson, Crabbe y Goyle (no me acuerdo de los nombres) Harry Potter- dijo con cierto desgrado -Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly y Neville Lonvotton , Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas y Seamus...

Continuo diciendo nombres hasta que la lista acabó. Entonces después de que unos elfos les repartieran el almuerzo y de que Hermione dijera "Como pueden utilizarlos así, creo que serían mas contentos si fueran libres..." ingresaron al bosque.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Ojalá les haya gustado, gracias por sus opiniones en verdad, lo aprecio mucho. Ojalá sigan leyendo... por cierto ¿Conocen el grupo Mago de Oz? ¿Les gusta?

Atte: Gaby


	5. Inscursión en el Bosque Prohibido

Hola! ¿Como están? Me alegra mucho que les este gustando, en verdad me hace sentir muy bien que se pasen.

Respuesta a sus review:

Lara: Gracias por estar siempre ahi apoyandome, en verdad, me alegra muchisimo poder contar con vos.

carol15: Me alegra que te guste el ff y Mago de Oz.

dore-malfoy: Hola! En verdad me alegra muchisimo que te guste, y que puedas pasarte

**Capítulo 5**

Hermione caminaba atrás junto a Neville y Harry y Ron los guiaban ya que les habían entregado un mapa por grupo. Todos encendieron sus varitas "Lumus" y se dispusieron a buscar la sangre.

Por otro lado Draco iba guiando a los 3 Slytherins, se detuvieron en un gran árbol para descansar, entonces este les pidió que esperaran allí mientras el daba una vuelta para asegurarse que no corrían peligro.

Draco se alejó bastante de ellos y se dispuso a pensar en la propuesta que le había hecho su amigo Pablo hace unos días en la Sala Común....

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Flash Black

- No puedo dejar de pensar en Granger, esa chica si que me gusta- dijo Pablo

- Por favor!

- Ella tiene que ser mía, Draco, seguro que en unos días ya está a mis pies y de paso me sirve para divertirme un rato, tal vez hasta me acueste con ella, total está suficientemente buena como para eso y mucho más

- JAJAJAJAJAJA

- ¿De que te ríes?

- Que si piensas que te vas a acostar a Granger, estas muy equivocado, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ella no tendría nada contigo, antes lo tendría conmigo

- ¿Quieres apostarlo?

- Si lo hiciera, ganaría pero no pienso hacer nada con una asquerosa sangre sucia

- ¿No será que te da miedo perder?

- Ay no! Como se te ocurre? Yo te gano y sobrado

- Entonces hazlo

- Bueno esta bien, veras que te ganaré un Malfoy NUNCA pierde...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Fin del Black

Continuó caminando y de repente oyó la voz de una chica que decía:

- Oh no!! Donde estarán?- dijo una chica con voz preocupada.

La chica parecía a punto de hecharse a llorar. Se veía muy asustada. Draco se acercó a ver que le sucedía. "No está nada mal" pensó "¿Por qué no la ayudamos?" y sonrío pícaramente.

- Que te sucede?- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica

Ella volteó asustada y pudo contemplar su rostro.

- Granger?

- Malfoy?

- Que haces aquí? No deberías estar con tu grupo?- dijo el chico "Vamos Draco Malfoy, contrólate, háblale muy bien, sé amable, vamos..."

- Si pero lo que pasa es que se me cayeron unas cosas y me agaché para levantarlas y... espera un momento ¿Por qué debo darte explicaciones?

- Yo no te estoy pidiendo que me expliques nada, sólo quería ayudarte.- dijo Draco, a Hermione le llamó la atención que la tratara bien y que no hablara con su voz fría y seca. No podía creer que él que hablara fuera Malfoy "Quizás no sea tan malo, después de todo"

- Está bien perdón, debo encontrar a Harry, Ron y Neville.- dijo Hermione

- Si quieres puedo ayudarte- dijo Draco haciendo su mejor actuación

- ¿estas bien?

- Claro mejor que nunca ¿por qué?

- Porque no puedo creer que estoy hablando con el mismo Draco que siempre me estaba insultando a mi y a mis amigos.

- No es que haya cambiado del todo! Pero recuerda lo que dijo Snape debemos protegernos en el caso de que estemos en peligro, además es mejor no andar solo por aquí

- Bueno, entonces vamos!- dijo ella sonriendo. A Draco le pareció que tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

Por otro lado Harry, Ron y Neville caminaban guiados por el mapa.

- Bueno por aquí vamos bien ¿qué te parece que descansemos acá, Hermione?- dijo Harry pero nadie contestó

- Hermione!- dijo Ron preocupado

- ¿Dónde esta?- dijo el tercero

- Oh no! Estabamos tan preocupados por seguir el camino correcto que hemos perdido a nuestra mejor amiga en el bosque!- dijo Harry- HERMIONE! HERMIONE!

- Debemos devolvernos y buscarla- dijo Neville

- Si vamos- dijo Ron

Y así los tres se devolvieron a buscar a su amiga...

- Si algo le llega a pasar nunca me lo perdonaría- dijo Harry- HERMIONE! DONDE ESTAS?

- Ya tranquilo Harry ,la encontraremos

- Gracias Neville, Vamos!

Hermione caminaba con Draco buscando a sus amigos. Ella tropezó con una rama y el chico la agarró por la cintura para que ella no cayera, estaban demasiado cerca, sus labios se rozaban podían sentir la respiración del otro. Draco aspiró el aroma a fresa de la chica, y de repente tuvo unas ganas terribles de besarla. Hermione no sabía porque se sentía así, no quería separarse del chico levantó la cabeza, y lo miró a los ojos "Que hermosos ojos tiene" estaban apunto de besarse cuando escucharon gritar:

- HERMIONE!!!!!

- DONDE ESTAS?

- Son Harry y Ron!- dijo la chica separándose rápidamente de él- Gracias por ayudarme a encontrarlos

- De nada- dijo Draco- mis amigos me están esperando debo ir con ellos...

- Chau y muchas gracias- dijo ella sonriendo

El chico le sonrió y se fue "¿Qué me sucedió recién?" pensó y se dispuso a ir con Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy.

Harry corrió hacia Hermione y la abrazó.

- Hermione ¿te encuentras bien?

- si claro- dijo la chica- ¿qué les pasa?

- Ay Hermione amiga!- dijo Harry dulcemente acariciando su mejilla - si algo te hubiera pasado no hubiera soportado perderte....

- Tranquilo estoy en perfecto estado

Ron y Neville también la abrazaron.

- ¿Y como llegaste hasta aquí?- dijo el primero todavía preocupado

- Ah! -dijo nerviosa "será que les cuento? No no.... mejor no"- me guíe por sus huellas....las dejaron marcadas en el suelo, ustedes saben que hay barro y ... ¿almorzamos ya?

- Si!- dijo Ron emocionado

Hermione rió "si que no ha cambiado nada"

Se sentaron en el suelo y se pusieron a hablar, y a comer.

Por otro lado Draco, caminaba en busca de sus amigos. Al llegar Pansy lo abrazó y le dijo

- ¿Dónde estabas metido? Estabamos muy preocupados

- Si- dijo Crabbe torpemente

- Es que me alejé un poco, disculpen, pero ya que estoy aquí porque no almorzamos?

- Bueno- dijo Pansy sonriendo y se sentó junto a él. Se dispusieron a comer.

Al finalizar el día se dirigieron fuera del bosque, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville había conseguido un tarro pequeño de sangre cada uno. Snape los esperaba afuera para revisar que la hubieran conseguido.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Ojalá me den sus opiniones, y espero que les haya gustado.

Atte: Gaby


	6. Lios de Colegio

Hola! Me alegra que les guste mi ff.

Respuesta a sus review:

dore-malfoy: Hola! En verdad me alegra que te pases y que te guste mi ff; lo aprecio muchisimo

paula-malfoy: Gracias por todo el apoyo, me alegra que te guste mi ff. Por cierto, ¿como es tu direccion de correo?¿Como se llama tu ff? Es que lo he buscado pero no lo encuentro, dame mas datos para encontrarloy leerlo. Ah y ¿de donde sos? Para poder decirte bien los horarios de cuando entro...

lara: A mi tambien me paso lo del foro; que rabia jeje. En fin, gracias por pasarte en verdad.

**Capítulo 6.**

Luego de la visita al bosque que habían tenido esa misma tarde, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

- No estuvo del todo mal- dijo Ron- creí que nos encontraríamos animales espeluznantes allí...

Al llegar al Gran Comedor Hermione fue a sentarse junto a Ginny, esta le dijo:

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien- dijo Hermione no muy convencida

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Vamos Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga y a mi no me engañas ¿qué te pasó?

" ¿Se lo cuento a Ginny o no se lo cuento?" pensaba Hermione "Creo que lo mejor es que si, total tarde o temprano seguro que se entera ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?"

- Hermione- dijo una voz- ¿me puedes ayudar en una tarea de Pociones, por fa?

- Claro Neville- dijo la chica aliviada "de la que me salvo"- Ginny debo irme!

- Ni creas que de esta te salvas, Herm Ok? No te voy a dejar dormir hasta que me cuentes!

- SI SI! Chau- dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras se iba a ayudar a Neville

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco no había ido al Gran Comedor, sino que se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en como conquistar a Hermione "¿Qué hago? No tengo ni idea..."

- Draco?- dijo un chica entrando a su dormitorio

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Porque no fuiste a comer?

- No lo se, no tenía ganas

- Mira te traje esto- dijo ella poniéndole en la cama un plato de comida

- Gracias Pansy- dijo Draco sonriendo, en realidad ella era su mejor amiga, ya que él sabía que ella a él lo quería más que a un amigo, pero igual la chica lo ayudaba mucho. Además los dos fingían que iban a casarse porque Pansy no quería casarse apenas salir de Howgarts y Draco la quería mucho y todo pero no estaba enamorado de ella. Se pusieron a conversar mientras Draco se comía lo que la chica le había llevado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna caminaba por un pasillo pensando en Ron, ella estaba enamorada de él pero sabía que el nunca la vería como algo más que a una simple amiga. "Debo sacármelo de la cabeza, pero es tan difícil! No se que voy a hacer"

- Luna?

- Ah hola!- dijo ella "justo tenía que aparecer ahora"

- Podemos hablar?

- Si claro Ron, dime

- Vamos a dar una vuelta y te cuento

Salieron al jardín y se pusieron a caminar hacia el lago en silencio. Hasta que Luna dijo:

- ¿De que querías hablarme?

- Luna, creo que me he enamorado

Luna estaba que se moría, ella enamorada de él y él hablándole de que estaba enamorado de otra.

- Ah!- dijo ella- que bueno

- ¿No me piensas decir nada más?- dijo Ron desilusionado, él pensaba que su amiga se iba a poner muy contenta por él

- Es estupendo!- dijo Luna sonriendo aunque para ella no era nada estupendo "genial lo que me faltaba"

- ¿Quieres saber quien es?

- Claro

- Es Emma Tonsom la de tu curso.- dijo él suspirando- Cierto que es una buena chica!

Luna no sabía que decir, si ella era muy linda y simpática y siempre se habían llevado bien pero en ese momento ella sentía que la odiaba aunque la otra no tuviera la culpa. "Tranquila Luna"

- Si ella es muy simpática

- Sabes? Creo que tal vez la invite a tomarse algo conmigo en el próximo paseo a Hogeasmade o si no hasta la puedo invitar al baile de Navidad aunque falte para eso- dijo Ron risueño

- Si si, que bueno!- dijo ella un poco triste- Debo irme! Es que estoy cansada y aun tengo que estudiar

- Ah bueno! Adiós Luny!- dijo él sentándose al lado del lago.

- Adiós- dijo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Luna llegó a su sala común dijo la contraseña (" rana de chocolate") y entró corriendo a su habitación, allí se encerró y se puso a llorar. "Tan estúpida, no debo llorar por él, debo dedicarme a olvidarlo" se quitó la ropa, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día siguiente amaneció normal. Fueron al Gran Comedor y a la primera hora tenían Transformaciones con los Slytherins.

- Potter es su turno, transforme esta planta en un- pero la profesora no pudo continuar Harry parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que le hablaban- POTTER!

Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas.

- ¿Qué pasa Herm.?

- Potter me puede decir en que estaba pensando? No se dio cuenta que le estaba hablando

- Disculpe profesora, no volverá a ocurrir.

- Eso espero

Al salir Hermione y Ron lo siguieron.

- Harry ¿qué te sucede?- dijo Hermione

- Nada

- Vamos no nos mientas- le dijo Ron- ¿en que o en quien estabas pensando? ¿no me digas que en Cho?

- No estaba pensando en nada! Y Cho es cosa del pasado!- dijo él- Vamos que tenemos Botánica.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de comer, como aun quedaba tiempo antes de empezar la próxima clase, Hermione salió a dar un paseo, Ginny la siguió.

- Hola Herm

- Hola Ginny

- Bueno voy a ir directo al grano ¿qué paso en el bosque?

- Ginny! No paso nada

- HERMIONE!

- Esta bien te voy a contar- dijo ella- Lo que pasó es que yo iba llevando la comida en un bolso, entonces tropecé con una rama y todo se cayó, Harry, Ron y Neville no se dieron cuenta y me quedé sola, estaba muy asustada y adivina con quien me encuentro: Con MALFOY

- No me digas que te hizo daño- dijo Ginny mirándola enojada- Porque espero que no te haya lastimado porque si no...

- NO no me hizo nada! Eso es lo extraño, al contrario se portó muy amable y me ayudó a encontrar a los chicos

- ¡Que extraño! Creo que esto deben saberlo Harry y Ron que tal que este planeando algo

- No les vamos a decir! Se meterían en un lío, además yo no soy tonta y no pasó nada- concluyó Hermione. Ella no le iba a contar a Ginny que estuvieron a punto de besarse. Su amiga tenía razón era muy extraño el comportamiento de Draco "Debo tener los ojos bien abiertos" pensó Hermione.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Espero muchas opiniones.

Por cierto, si pueden se pasan por mi ff RECUERDOS, es una nueva idea que tuve.

Atte: Gaby


	7. Cambios Sospechosos

Hola, gracias por leer, aca esta el nuevo capítulo. Por cierto FELIZ NAVIDAD atrasada a todas y FELIZ AÑO porque no creo que el otro capítulo lo suba antes del 31.

Respuesta a sus review:

paula-malfoy: Muchas gracias por entrar, yo soy de Mendoza- Argentina pero vivo en Colombia hace casi dos años. El ff Recuerdos es de más capítulos pero lo voy a seguir depende de como le vaya, tengo que esperar más lectores. Ya me pasé por tu ff, es muy bueno, asi que seguilo pronto! Yo te hago publicidad en la warner!

lavance: Gracias por pasarte!!! Me alegra muchisimo que te guste.

Lara: Gracias por entrar, siempre me das apoyo! Le volvi a cambiar el nombre, me arrepenti a mi tbm me gusta mas COMO EXPRESAR LO QUE SIENTO.

Bueno, entonces, a leer.......

**Capítulo 7: Cambios Sospechosos?**

Hermione iba camino a la biblioteca, tropezó y cayó al piso. Alguien la ayudó a levantarse.

- Estas bien Granger?- dijo Draco "vamos Draco tranquilo, háblale bien, no la insultes, vamos, vamos"

- Si- dijo ella- Y fíjate por donde andas.

Se levantó para ir a la biblioteca.

El chico la agarró del brazo y le dijo:

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, nada- dijo ella "¿que es lo que le pasa a este?"- ¿que te pasa? ¿no te molesta tocar a una sangre sucia?

- No seas estúpida- dijo apretándole el brazo bruscamente pero luego recordó que debía acercarcele y la soltó- solo quiero que seamos amigos... es que me he dado cuenta que yo no quiero ser el de antes, que siempre te trataba mal, quiero cambiar

- Ah si? y como porque?

- Por que de la otra forma...- pero alguien lo interrumpió

- HERMIONE!- dijo Ginny- Estas bien? Te están molestando?

- No Gin, tranquila, estoy bien- dijo mirando a Draco de una forma extraña, de cierta forma el chico parecía estar diciendo la verdad- vamonos!

"Uh Granger, cada vez voy más cerca" pensaba el rubio sonriendo " Va a ser mas fácil de lo que creí"

Ginny y Hermione se dirigían a su sala común.

- Hermione ¿que te estaba haciendo Malfoy?- dijo la pelirroja- dime la verdad

- Nada- dijo ella rápidamente- solo me ayudo a levantarme y me dijo que... no importa

- Hermione diles a Harry y Ron, porque si no lo haces tu, lo voy a hacer yo ¿me oyes?

- No serias capaz

- Claro que si, no sabes que esto puede ser peligroso? que Draco puede estar haciéndote una trampa? no lo entiendes?

- Si, puede ser pero yo se cuidarme

- Hermione!

- No GINNY! No les diré!- dijo y entro rápidamente a la sala común.

Justo en ese momento llegaban Harry y Ron de su entrenamiento de Quiditch.

- Chicos debo hablar con ustedes- dijo ella

- No- dijo su hermano- nos vamos a bañar

- Es muy importante?

- Si Harry- dijo ella, pero Ron fue a entrar por el retrato seguido de Harry- Es sobre Hermione

Los dos se devolvieron al instante

- ¿LE PASO ALGO?- preguntaron Harry y Ron al unísono  
- Vengan, vamos a una sala vacía para poder conversar

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny se dirigía junto con Ron y Harry a una sala vacía, al llegar a una entraron y Ron dijo:

- A ver Ginny! Que es lo que le pasa a Hermione?

- Escuchen! Ella me pidió que no les contara nada, pero creo que ustedes tienen que saberlo, prometanmen que diga lo que diga no van a cometer ninguna locura...

- BUENO DECILO DE UNA VEZ!- dijo Ron que estaba muy preocupado

- Ron tranquilízate- dijo Harry- A ver Ginny, cuéntanos que pasa...

Ginny en ese momento dudaba si contarles a sus amigos o no, pero ella pensó que podía ser una trampa por parte de Draco , pero ¿qué tal si lo juzgaba y él en verdad quería cambiar?

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny?

- Saben que?- dijo la pelirroja muy nerviosa- Debo irme, olvidé que tenía que hacer una cosa.

- No!- dijo Harry agarrándola suavemente del brazo- Tu no te vas hasta que nos digas que pasó

- Es que...- "que me invento?" pensaba la pelirroja "Ya se!"- Es que Hermione me dijo que no les contará que necesita un libro de la sección prohibida.. si eso si!

- Segura que es eso?- dijo Harry

- Si

- Entonces porque podríamos cometer alguna locura?

- No me hagas caso, Ron!

- Ginny! Creí que era importante, voy a bañarme!- dijo su hermano y salió enojado de a su sala común

- Ginny- dijo Harry- A tu hermano tal vez lo engañas, pero a mi no ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

- Nada, ya les dije

- Bueno está bien- dijo él aun no muy convencido- Dile que puede usar mi capa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, el director les pidió que se reunieran en el Gran Comedor porque tenía que decirles algo muy importante. Cuando ya todos estaban reunidos el director comenzó a hablar:

- Me gustaría informarles que como ya se acerca la Navidad, ya deben irse preparándose los que quieran quedarse para el baile. Es de los alumnos de cuarto para arriba- dijo el director, hubo un murmullo general sobre todo por parte de las chicas- Los que quieran quedarse deben darle su nombre al jefe de su casa y así se quedaran. Bueno pues, pueden comenzar con la cena.

En la mesa de Gryffindor...

- ¿Qué me dicen chicos?- dijo Hermione- Se quedan...?

- Yo si- dijo Harry- Pero no por lo del baile sino porque no tengo a donde ir, ni modo que me fuera con los Dursley

- Yo si me quedo- dijo Ron- Mis padres van a pasar las Navidades con mis hermanos en Rumania. Entonces Ginny también se queda, aunque era obvio no?

- Ginny y tu ¿con quien vas?- dijo Hermione muy interesada, Harry aguzó el oído

- Aun no se ¿y tu?

- Tampoco se ¿Ron?

- No les voy a decir...

- Cuéntanos hermanito- dijo Ginny riendo pícaramente

- Harry con quien vas?- dijo Ron evitando a su hermana

- Aun no la eh invitado

"No" pensaba Ginny "Seguro piensa invitar a Cho"

- Debo irme- dijo la pelirroja y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor

- ¿Qué bicho le picó?- dijo Ron- Voy a ver

- NO!- dijo Hermione pues ya se imaginaba de que se trataba, déjame ir a mi

- Bueno

- AH! Hermione?- dijo Harry- Ya usaste mi capa invisible?

- Tu capa invisible?

- Si Ginny me dijo que la necesitabas...

- Yo?- dijo la chica confundida, hasta que lo comprendió- ah si! Gracias y adiós!

Hermione encontró a Ginny cerca del lago y le dijo:

- Que te pasa?

- Hermione! Seguro va con Cho!

- No lo creo!

- Si, te lo aseguro.

- Gin! No des las cosas que no han pasado por hechas, esperemos a ver que pasa

- Esta bien

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué, Herm?

- Por no decirles nada

- De nada- le dijo la pelirroja- Pero Hermione si el chico se te vuelve a acercar no dudaré en hacerlo estoy muy preocupada

- Si, yo también, si algo así vuelve a pasar, te prometo que les contare- dijo Hermione y se pusieron a hablar sobre el baile de Navidad

**Fin del Capítulo**

Como siempre, lo unico que les digo es que espero que les haya gustado y que lean y me dejen muchos review!!

Atte: Gaby


	8. Hogesmade

Hola!! ¿Como estan? Feliz Año Nuevo a Todas!! (aunque algo atrasado). Espero que este nuevo año venga cargado de muchas alegrías para ustedes.

Respuesta a sus review:

**merce571: **Gracias por entrar!! Me alegra mucho que te guste!

**paula- malfoy:** Me alegra muchsímo que te guste mi ff y por supuesto, que te pases. Ya encontré tu ff y entré. En verdad es muy bueno y espero que continues pronto. Me demoré un poquito en encontrarlo pero al fin hallé la forma.

**lanna:** Gracias por entrar, se que no lo pude poner el 31 pero yo había dicho que lo iba a poner después. Perdón por demorarme!

**Adi:** Que bueno que te guste la historia, y que te parezca bien armado.

**nimi227: **Feliz Año a vos tambien!! Gracias por entrar, no importa si no pudiste antes lo importante es que ahora si!! Me alegra que te guste, para lo emocionante falta poco, jeje.

**naginiberolatti:** Me alegra que te guste, ¿porque crees que no podes escribir? ¿Ya has hecho algun ff? Si lo haces no dudes en decirme, porque la verdad es que no dudo que podas hacerlo bien. Por cierto, ¿De donde sos?

**Rida: **Me alegra que te guste, no en ese capítulo no sale mucho Draco, jeje. Aunque en este si hay mucha más escacez Malfoy (casi no sale, jeje)

**Capítulo 8.**

Ron iba a ir con Emma, él la había invitado y ella había aceptado ir con mucho gusto. Luna se sentía muy mal, no sabía con quien iba a ir al baile, no es que no se lo hubieran pedido muchos chicos, si no que ninguno le gustaba.

Harry, le iba a pedir a Ginny que lo acompañara, total alguna vez ella se tenía que enterar de lo que él sentía...

Luna caminaba con Ginny en un pasillo vacío del colegio.

- Con quien vas al baile, Luny?

- Aun no lo se, me lo han pedido varios pero ninguno me gusta

- Pues debes apresurarte porque sino no tendrás pareja.

En ese momento como si lo hubieran llamado apareció un chico de Gryffindor llamado Pablo Newtman, era muy lindo: alto, delgado, musculoso, pelo negro y lacio, ojos verdes, era de 7º año, dos años mayor que Luna.

- Oye! Luna- le dijo el chico cuando llegó donde ellas. - Se que no hemos hablado pero me gustaría que vinieras al baile conmigo. Claro si no tienes pareja.

- Me encantaría- dijo Luna sonriendo, en verdad ese chico le había llamado la atención no solo porque fuera lindo si no porque su mirada reflejaba mucha ternura.- Quiero decir, sí claro.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos- le dijo y se fue con una sonrisa radiante

- Uy, mi Luny- le dijo Ginny- Que parejita que has conseguido!!!

- Ay, no me molestes!!!!!- dijo ella- ¿y con quien vas?

- No lo se- dijo la chica- Tu sabes que yo quiero ir con Harry pero seguro que el invita a la japonesa estúpida esa...

- ¿Cuál japonesa?- preguntó Luna confundida.

- Cho Chang

- Sos una celosa, yo no creo que él vaya con ella. No después de lo del año pasado.

- No se! Puede ser- dijo Ginny un poco más alegre- Por cierto este fin de semana debemos ir a comprar la ropa, podríamos ir con Hermione ¿te parece?

- Si, claro...- dijo ella y siguieron conversando sobre el baile.

Llegó el sábado y Hermione, Luna y Ginny salieron juntas hacia Hogesmade. Era una fría mañana, nevaba y todo estaba blanco.

- Hace frío- dijo Hermione

- Si- dijo Luna- tenes razón ¿dónde están los chicos?

- Ron y Harry?- intervino Ginny- Iban a ir a ver escobas, les dije que nos encontráramos en la entrada de los Sortilegios Weasly a las dos de la tarde.

- Donde Fred y George?- preguntó Hermione contenta- Tengo ganas de verlos, ¿cómo les estará yendo?

- Seguro que muy bien- afirmó la pelirroja sonriendo- Después de todo, a ellos siempre les ha ido bien es esto! Por cierto Hermione ¿con quien vas al baile?

- No se los voy a contar, se enterarán en su momento...- pero al ver la cara de Ginny se apresuró a decir- Es un alumno de Ravenclaw de 7º año

- Ah que bueno!- dijo Luna

- Si - dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su amiga.

Fueron a comprar los vestidos, después de conseguirlos, fueron al local de los gemelos. Al llegar notaron que los chicos ya estaban esperándolas. Los 5 entraron a la tienda y Fred y George salieron corriendo.

- Ginny! Hermanita!- dijo Fred abrazándola- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti

- De mi?- dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a George

- Si! Gracias a Dios no fuiste prefecta!!!!!!

- Jaja- se rió ella

- Fred! George!- dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras los abrazaba- ¿Cómo les está yendo?

- Muy bien!!!- dijo Fred- Vaya ¡que cambiada estás! Por poco no te reconozco

- Ay no es para tanto!

- Claro que si!- dijo George- Pareces otra!!!!

Hermione se sonrojó. Sus amigos rieron.

- Ronnie- dijo Fred

- ¿Cómo está el pequeño prefecto?- dijo George revolviéndole el cabello

- Callensen

- y aquí tenemos al famoso Harry Potter- dijo George

- Si! -dijo Fred- El famoso Harry Potter comprando en nuestra tienda!!!

- No pueden hablar sin molestar?- les preguntó este. Los gemelos rieron y se acercaron a Luna.

- ¿Y quien es ella?- Dijeron Fred y George a la vez

- Es Luna Lovegood- explicó Ginny- Está en mi año pero en Ravenclaw y es MUY amiga de Ron.

- Uy que linda cuñada tenemos!!- dijo Fred. Ron y Luna se miraron y se sonrojaron bastante.

- ¿Pero que dices?- dijo Ron aún muy rojo

- Ron, ¿esa es tu cara o tu pelo?- le dijo George, pues con lo rojo que estaba casi no se notaba la diferente. Todos rieron.

Esa tarde la pasaron bastante agradable, riendo junto con los dos Weasley. Luego se dirigieron a las tres escobas para tomar algo.

Cuando los 5 habían terminado las cervezas, Ginny dijo que tenía que comprar algo y salió a dar una vuelta. Harry se percató de esto e inmediatamente, salió bajo el pretexto de que tenía que comprar un libro sobre vuelo.

En la mesa sólo quedaron Hermione, Ron y Luna. En ese momento entró Emma al lugar y Ron se levantó y fue con ella. Luna los miró con odio.

- Luna? Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si, dime- dijo la rubia extrañada

- ¿Sientes algo por Ron?

- No como se te ocurre! Por favor!- dijo Luna

- Ay si como no!- dijo Hermione sonriendo pícaramente.

- De veras, él solo es mi mejor amigo

- Como digas- dijo Hermione sonriendo

Ginny caminaba por el pueblo. La fría brisa le acariciaba las mejillas mientras pensaba en Harry, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. "Seguro está invitando a Chang en este momento" se dijo la pelirroja algo triste. Sintió una voz masculina que la llamaba y casi se queda sin habla cuando descubrió quien era esa persona.

- Ginny!!- dijo Harry- Podemos hablar?

- Si, ¿qué pasa?- le dijo sin ánimos

- Nada es que... ¿con quien vas al baile?

- Aun no lo se- dijo la pelirroja muy extrañada por la pregunta- ¿Y tu?

- Aun no tengo pareja, por eso estoy aquí...

- Ah- dijo ella "seguro que la japonesa le dijo que no"- ¿ya le pediste a Cho?

- NO! Por supuesto que no- dijo Harry- A mi ella no me interesa, es cosa del pasado.

Ginny estaba mucho más animada. Aunque tenía una duda en la cabeza ¿que era lo que Harry quería entonces?

- Ginny, se que eres la hermana de Ron, pero quiero decirte que me gustas mucho. No lo puedo evitar...

Ginny no podía creer lo que oía se sentía feliz. Estaba en las nubes.

- ¿Irías al baile conmigo?

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Ginny

- Claro que si, nunca habia hablado tan enserio- ¿Irías conmigo?

- Haber dejame pensarlo- dijo Ginny fingiendo- Por supuesto que voy contigo.

Harry sonrió, Ginny lo hizo también.

- ¿Damos una vuelta?- le preguntó el muchacho. Como respuesta Ginny lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar, Harry la siguió.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar al colegio después de la excursión: Hermione, Ginny y Luna fueron al Gran Comedor. Luna se despidió de ellas y se fue hasta la mesa de su casa y se sentó con unos compañeros del curso. Hermione y Ginny se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Ginny ¿qué pasó cuando te desapareciste?

- Nada- dijo Ginny muy roja -.¿Por qué?

- Vamos!- le dijo Hermione sonriendo- Da la casualidad de que Harry también se desapareció y los dos llegaron muy contentos al castillo.

- Bueno te cuento- dijo ella sonriente- Pero prométeme que no le dices nada a nadie...

- Claro!

- Estuve caminando por el pueblo cuando sentí que alguien me llamaba, me voltee y vi a Harry, entonces...- su amiga le contó la historia- Y finalmente me pidió que lo acompañara al baile y yo le dije que sí

- Wow!- dijo Hermione contenta por su amiga- ¿Y después que pasó?

- Nada, nos pusimos a hablar

- ¿Solo a hablar?

- Claro que si- dijo su amiga- ¡Que insinúas!

Hermione se limitó a sonreírle y a servirse de comer. En ese momento por la puerta del Gran Comedor entró Draco y lo primero que hizo fue dirigir la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor en busca de Hermione, ella levantó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos grises...se sonrojó pero por suerte de ella, Ginny no se dio cuenta pues estaba muy ocupada pensando en Harry, como siempre.

"Por que busqué con la vista a Granger" pensaba Draco mientras se sentaba en la mesa de su casa "Creo que me estoy volviendo loco"

Hermione miraba a Draco, en verdad él le parecía de cierta forma irresistible (¿a quien no?). No podía evitarlo, le encantaba verlo y no sabía porque (no sabia? jeje). De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y ella apartaba la vista rápidamente un tanto roja. "No se que me está pasando" pensaba ella "Hermione Granger ¿qué te pasa con tu peor enemigo?. Necesito un consejo: creo que lo comentaré con Ginny y Luna."

A Hermione le pareció buena idea hablar con las dos ya que eran diferentes y le gustaría saber la opinión de cada una. Luna era soñadora y tranquila. Mientras que Ginny era más decidida y fuerte. Les escribió una nota ya que no quería que las escuchara nadie, en la primera nota puso:

_Luna: Me gustaría hablar contigo y con Ginny pero nadie puede enterarse. Nos vemos en el lago a las 9 de la noche ¿Puedes? Atte: Hermione_

En la otra puso lo mismo pero intercambio los nombres (_Ginny: Me gustaría hablar contigo y con Luna pero nadie puede enterarse. Nos vemos en el lago a las 9 de la noche ¿Puedes? Atte: Hermione_) A la hora de la cena sus amigas le contestaron con una nota afirmativa.

Al llegar la noche Hermione salió de la biblioteca, donde se encontraba estudiando y fue a hablar con Ginny y Luna.

Cuando llegó al lago, las dos ya la estaban esperando un poco preocupadas. Luna le dijo:

- Hermione ¿qué te pasa?

- Si, nos tienes muy preocupadas con tu nota! Debe ser algo grave para que no quieras que nadie nos vea- dijo Ginny

- No es nada grave- dijo ella sonriendo- Es sólo que es algo que es privado por eso no quiero que se enteré nadie, mucho menos Harry y Ron

- Bueno- dijo Luna- Pero ¿de que se trata?

- Escucha, Ginny esto ya lo sabe pero tu no- dijo Hermione y le contó todo lo que había pasado con Draco y que él se le había acercado.

- Vaya!- dijo ella extrañada- ¡Que extraño!

- Si, muy extraño. Y las cité aquí por que quiero contarles algo. ¿Confío en que no le dirán nada a nadie?

- Por supuesto!- dijo Ginny decidida

- Cuenta conmigo- dijo Luna

- Escuchen! Se que esto les va a parecer muy raro... pero después de esos acercamientos me he sentido muy atraída por Malfoy. Me encanta verlo y provocarlo para pelear con él y no se que hacer. Tampoco entiendo porque me gusta si siempre nos ha insultado y tratado mal. Estoy muy confundida, no se que piensan ustedes pero...

- ¿Qué?- la interrumpió Ginny furiosa- ¿Qué te comenzó a gustar? Yo lo sabía, él te está enredando, estás cayendo en su trampa.

- Como dices eso!- dijo Hermione- Además él no me ha vuelto a decir nada

- Hermione!- dijo Luna- No has pensado en que él te puede estar enganchando....

- Si! Por eso les estoy contando! Quiero que me ayuden a sacármelo de la cabeza...

- Eso sólo lo puedes hacer tu misma!- dijo Ginny preocupada- Por que no hablar con Ron y Harry quizás ellos puedan ayudarte!

- No- dijo Hermione cortante- No! Porque Malfoy no me ha hecho nada! Yo me metí en esto sola, él no me pidió nada.

- Yo te ayudaré- dijo Luna- Pero va a ser muy difícil

- Yo también!- dijo Ginny- Pero debes de poner de tu parte

- Gracias! No se que haría sin ustedes- dijo Hermione abrazándolas.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Bueno, espero les guste y como siempre les digo dejen review!! muchos, jeje. Espero encontrarme bastantes cuando vaya a poner el otro capítulo, seguro lo pongo el otro fin de semana.

Por cierto, aprovecho y los invito al ff de paula-malfoy MIL JUEGOS Y UNA VERDAD, es muy bueno asi que se los recomiendo.


	9. Baile de Navidad

Hola! ¿Como estan? Espero que muy bien, me alegra mucho que les guste mi ff. Por cierto, este chapi es un poco corto, pero era necesario que fuera asi.

Respuesta a sus review:

**dore-malfoy: **Que bueno que te encante, jeje. Me alegra mucho!

**paula-malfoy:** Hola Paula! No me tenes que agradecer por decir lo de tu ff, lo digo enserio es muy bueno y vale la pena leerlo. El mio no es tan bueno, jeje. Gracias por pasarte, con respecto a lo de dedicarme el ff, no te preocupes, esta bien!! No tenes porque hacerlo.

**naginiberolatti:** Me alegra muchisimo que te guste mi ff, sos de peru?? primera persona que conozco de alla .

A LEER...

**Capítulo 9.**

Después de una larga semana como aquella, llegaron las vacaciones. En las cuales se divirtieron muchísimo. Hicieron de todo. Harry y Ron hasta se pusieron al día con los deberes.

A Harry le subió mucho el animo el hecho de que su pareja fuera Ginny, tenía muchísimas ganas de que llegara el día del baile, cosa que antes no lo animaba mucho que digamos.

Ron también estaba muy contento con su pareja de baile aunque él sentía que algo le faltaba. "No seas tonto, Emma es genial ¿qué más puede faltarte?" pensaba él.

El día del baile llegó, casi todos estaban muy emocionados, pero sobre todo las chicas. El baile comenzaba a las 8. Pero a las 6 de la tarde Hermione y Ginny subieron a su habitación a arreglarse.

- ¿Por qué necesitan tanto tiempo?- decía Ron- Dos horas! Es increíble!

- Pienso igual!- le dijo Harry

Hermione y Ginny se arreglaban en su habitación.

- Lastima que Luny no sea de Gryffindor!- comentó la pelirroja

- Si- dijo Hermione- Así hubiera podido arreglarse con nosotras.

Luna se arreglaba en su cuarto junto con unas amigas de su casa "Lastima que no pude estar con Ginny y Hermione" pensaba "No importa! Después de todo, estaré con ellas en el baile"

Eran las 7:50 p.m. cuando Hermione y Ginny bajaron por las escaleras de caracol hacia su sala común. Parecían otras.

Hermione iba con el pelo lacio y brillante recogido en un elegante rodete, y pequeños mechones iban sueltos. Su vestido era de un color negro, lardo y sin mangas y su túnica era de un color turquesa.

Ginny iba con una capa de gala color verde que combinaba con sus ojos. Su vestido también era negro, porque si no sería muy escandaloso, pero era encima de las rodillas y con tirantes. Tenía el pelo con delicados rizos y suelto. Harry la vio bajar por las escalera "Está preciosa" pensó "Se ve realmente angelical"

- Hola- le dijo la pelirroja a Harry al llegar al pie de la escalera- ¡Que guapo estas!

- Pero no hay punto de comparación- dijo él sonriendo- ¡Estás hermosa!

Ginny se sonrojó. A Harry le gustó este gesto.

- Vaya!!- dijo él cuando Hermione bajó- ¡Que amiga tan linda tengo!

- Gracias!- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Y Ron?

- Aquí estoy!- dijo Ron bajando de la escalera de los chicos- ¡Wow! Gin, Herm ¡están muy lindas! Van a ser la envidia de todas las de la fiesta!

- Exagerado!- le dijo Hermione- Mira te buscaba para que bajáramos juntos a buscar nuestras parejas.

- Vamos- dijo Ron y atravesó junto con su amiga el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, Ron vio bajar a Luna por las escaleras "Se ve muy linda" pensó él "Pero recuerda que tu vas con Emma"

Luna iba con un vestido azul oscuro, sin mangas, apretado en la parte de arriba y suelto en la de abajo. Lucía como una princesa, su túnica era de un rosa fuerte y la hacía ver muy bonita. Su cabello iba suelto.

- LUNY!- gritó Hermione- Estas muy linda!

- Gracias! Tu también.- dijo ella sonriendo, de repente vio como Ron iba a recibir a Emma en el pie de las escaleras, y sintió una punzada de celos.

Al poco rato, Pablo (la pareja de Luna) bajó acompañado de un chico muy lindo, llamado Diego que era la pareja de Hermione.

Al llegar , los chicos las miraron embobados. Hasta que Diego se le acercó a Hermione y le dijo:

- Está hermosa!!! No se como describirte!- dijo él sonriendo

Hermione se sonrojó:

- Gracias- le dijo

Mientras tanto Pablo hablaba con Luna:

- Esta preciosa!- le decía él

- Tu estas muy lindo también- dijo ella

- Pero no tanto como tu

- Bueno tortolitos- dijo Hermione- Entremos!

Eran mesas para 8 personas. Hermione y Pablo se sentaron en la misma mesa de Luna y Diego. Al poco rato se les unieron Harry con Ginny, y Ron con Emma. Ron miraba de reojo a Luna "No puedo creer que se haya puesto tan bonita para ese imbécil"

- ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Emma

- No nada, tranquila!

- Ah bueno!

Draco Malfoy estaba en unas mesas más allá de ellos, su pareja Pansy Pakirson, estaba sentada al lado de él. "Granger se ve hermosa" pensaba el chico "Pero ahora debes preocuparte por Pansy"

El director se levantó para hablar con todos:

- Buenas noches a todos- dijo con una gran sonrisa- Cada quien puede elegir lo que desea como hicimos en el baile de acuerdo. Espero que disfruten... ¿qué esperan? ¡Comiencen!

En la mesa de Hermione todos hablaban muy animados. Al finalizar la cena, el director mediante un conjuro, desapareció las mesas y el baile comenzó. Hermione bailaba muy animada con Diego. Luna también bailaba con Pablo y Ginny con Harry. Ron la miraba furioso "¿Por qué me molesta tanto?"

- ¿Bailamos?- le dijo Emma sonriendo

- Vamos- dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Pansy estaba sentada junto a Draco, cerca del lago, había salido un rato de la fiesta:

- ¿Te pasa algo?- le dijo ella- Te noto algo extraño

- No me pasa nada- dijo él- Es solo que...

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, tranquila- dijo Draco sonriéndole- Vamos al castillo a bailar...

- Vamos!

Se levantaron para ir al baile, cuando estaban por abrir las puertas para entrar al vestíbulo, por estas aparecieron Hermione y Diego, que iban hacia el jardín. Hermione y Draco se miraron unos instantes pero luego cada uno tomó su camino.

- Hermione?- dijo Diego

- Si?

- ¿A ti te pasa algo con Draco Malfoy?

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella nerviosa ¿tan evidente era?- No para nada ¿por qué lo dices?

- Por la forma en que se miraron!

- No nada que ver!

- Ah! Bueno!- dijo él- ¿Volvemos al baile?

- Si, claro- dijo ella, él la ayudo a levantarse, ya que se habían sentado, al lado del lago.

Al llegar al baile. Se sentaron un rato junto con Ginny y Harry, a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla. Ron, Emma, Luna y Pablo aún bailaban. Pero en este momento habían cambiado de parejas Ron bailaba con Luna y Pablo con Emma.

- ¿Cómo les está yendo?- le preguntó Hermione a Harry y Ginny

- Muy bien!- dijo ella

- Si! Muy bien!- dijo Harry

- Que bueno! Oye Diego! Vamos a bailar, adoro está canción

- Vamos!- dijo él tomándola por la mano y llevándola a la pista de baile

- ¿Vamos nosotros también?- le pregunto Ginny

- No- dijo Harry- Necesito hablar contigo ¿vamos afuera?

Los dos salieron hacia los jardines del colegio:

- Mira Gin! A mi me gustas mucho, por eso no voy a dar rodeos, y ano aguanto mas ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo ella suavemente.

- Claro que si! Mas enserio que nunca- dijo él, la tomo por la barbilla y la besó suavemente- ¿entonces?

- Si , me encantaría- dijo ella y volvieron a besarse.

En fin el día del baile acabó y al día siguiente todos estaban muy cansados. La mayoría se iba a su casa para las vacaciones.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Espero les guste, opiniones. Gaby


	10. Carta Misteriosa

Hola! ¿Como estan? Espero que muy bien, me alegra mucho que les guste mi ff. Este capítulo no es muy largo pero tampoco muy corto, espero que les guste. Yo se que les gustaría que fueran más largos pero no puedo, porque si los pongo más largos se va otro capítulo y se me hacen muchos líos.

Respuesta a sus review:

**RiDa: **No importa que no dejaste review el capítulo anterior, lo bueno es que pudiste pasarte, espero tener más rr tuyos.

**paula-malfoy:** Yo me conecto todos los fines de semana en la tarde como a las 4 de acá (Colombia, que es donde vivo). Así que si podés metete y chateamos, si no decime cuando te queda cómodo a vos. Gracias por entrar a mi ff, y por hacerme publicidad!!

**Dakota- Malfoy: **Me alegra que te haya gustado!!! Si lo publico en los foros ¿alla tenes el mismo nombre?

**nimi227: **Que bueno que tengas tiempo para pasarte, gracias. Gracias por todo el apoyo. Gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple.

**DragonaDeMalaFe: **Hola! Bienvenida al ff, me alegra que te guste. Con respecto a tus consejos, gracias, los voy a tener en cuenta, la verdad es que la escena Harry/ Ginny no me pareció nada romántica y cuesta bastante hacer escenas de amor, voy a tratar de mejorar eso. Otra cosa, los signos de admiración (!¡) no demuestran que se está apurado, sino que hay emoción, por eso los utilizo tanto pero la verdad es que yo también pienso que están de más jeje, porque sinceramente los uso MUCHISIMO, jeje. No los voy a usar tanto, jeje. Asi que gracias por los consejos, los voy a poner en practica, me parece genial que lo digas para asi poder mejorar mi ff, porque yo se que no soy muy buena escritora pero hago lo posible por mejorar . Espero ver otro rr tuyo.

**Diana tu tata! en el foro -hermidiana-: **Hola TaTa: ¿Como estas? Que bueno que te pasaras y que te guste, me encantó ver tu rr. Gracias. Espero que sigas leyendo.

**NaginiBerolatti:** Gracias por entrar, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te pasarás dos veces al día para ver si yo había puesto. La próxima vez espero muchos rr así no te hago esperar jeje.

A LEER...

Por cierto, espero que nadie se moleste, pero me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga **Nimi**! Porque hace unos días (el 7 de enero) fue su cumpleaños. ¡Espero que te guste!

**Capítulo 10.**

Antes de que los alumnos se fueran, habría un banquete en el colegio. A las 12 en punto Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry y Luna, que se encontró con ellos en el vestíbulo, se dispusieron a entrar al Gran Comedor, pero hubo algo que los sorprendió, dentro del Gran Comedor no estaban las mesas de las casas, sino que estaban las mismas mesas pequeñas del día anterior. Se sentaron igual que el día del baile: Luna, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Pablo, Diego y Emma

Cuando todos los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor, el director se levantó.

- Como todos saben- les dijo sonriendo -. Este es un día muy especial, por eso hemos decorado y arreglado todo de un forma diferente y para que fuera más libre, cada uno puede sentarse como desee y con la gente que desee. El sistema para comer es el mismo del día de ayer. Cuando el banquete termine, los alumnos que se van a ir a sus respectivas casas debe ir hacia su dormitorio, buscar sus pertenencias y bajar al vestíbulo. Bueno sin más preámbulos les digo ¡A COMER!

En todas las mesas había gente que hablaba emocionada y divertida. Casi todo el mundo se iba a su casa.

- Hermione- le dijo Diego- ¿Te vas a tu casa?

- No, mis padres se van de vacaciones a Italia y yo decidí quedarme ¿tu te quedas?

- No, yo si debo irme! Mejor dicho quiero estar un tiempo con mi familia...

- Te entiendo- le dijo ella sonriendo- Mis amigos tampoco se van.

- Ah, ya veo- dijo él- ¿Todos se quedan?

- Se quedan Ron, Luna, Ginny y Harry.

- ¿Y tu Emma?- le preguntó Diego

- Yo me voy a mi casa.- contestó.

- Así que casi todos se quedan- dijo Pablo.- ¡Que lastima, me hubiera gustado quedarme para estar más tiempo contigo, Luny!

Luna se puso roja, ese comentario no le gustó nada a Ron pero decidió callarse y no decir nada. Siguieron hablando durante varios minutos.

El banquete terminó y Harry, Ginny, Luna, Hermione y Ron se despidieron de Emma y Pablo para ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines.

- ¡Es un día precioso!- exclamó Ginny

- Si...- contestó Harry, pero después se le acercó a Ginny y le susurró- Pero no tan precioso como tu.

- Ay- dijo Ron riendo- Dejen de cursilerías

- A mi no me parece cursi- dijo Hermione, contadiciendo a Ron- Al contrario, pienso que es dulce.

- ¿Nos sentamos a la orilla del lago?- propuso Luna antes de que se pusieran a pelear.

- Me parece bien- dijo Ron

- Si, vamos -dijo Hermione y los 5 se sentaron en la orilla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las vacaciones de Navidad fueron trancurriendo muy tranquilamente. Todos se divertian mucho, yas habian adelantado casi todos sus deberes, excepto Hermione porque ella ya los habia terminado, antes de las vacaciones.

Harry y Ginny se la pasaban todo el dia juntos.

Uno de los ultimos dias de las vacaciones, estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor y a Hermione le llego una carta con una lechuza negra, ella pensando que se la enviaban sus padres, se la guardo y se dispuso a leerla en la noche, en su Sala Comun.

A las 9 de la noche, subio hacia su dormitorio y abrio la carta, pero para su sorpresa la carta no era de sus padres sino de otra persona... Se puso a leer

_Querida Hermione:_

_Se que te sorprendera que yo te escriba pero no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, y me gustaria que hablemos al finalizar las vacaciones. _

_Atte: Draco Malfoy  
_  
Hermione no podia creer lo que leia su peor enemigo le escribia diciendole que no podia dejar de pensar en ella "Justo me manda esto cuando quiero olvidarlo, debo hablar con Ginny y con Luna"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado un muchacho rubio platino pensaba en su Gran Masion en lo que acababa de hacer.

Le había escrito a Hermione, habia comenzado su plan de conquista, al fin y al cabo ella iba a caer rendida a sus pies (quien no? jeje),el lo sabia, ademas un Malfoy nunca pierde una apuesta. Tampoco sabia porque le dolia hacerle eso a la Granger, ya hasta le costaba llamarla sangre sucia.

"Te gusta" dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza "¿Como me va a gustar ella? por favor! tengo mi dignidad" lo contradijo el.

- Draco!!!- grito una mujer

- ¿Que pasa mamá?- dijo él con desanimo

- Baja, tienes visitas

-¿De quien?

- Pansy, vio a verte.

El chico se vistió, ya que no tenia camisa y bajo a ver a su amiga. Llegó a la sala de su mansión para encontrarse con Pansy (se acuerdan que ella era su amiga no?), la cual lo esperaba parada junto a su chimenea, al verlo corrió hacia él y lo abrazó (que suerte la de ella no?), el chico correspondio inmediatamente.

- Pansy ¿como estas?- le dijo sonriendo

- Muy bien- le dijo ella- ¿y tu?

- Tambien ¿que quieres hacer?

- Demos una vuelta por los jardines ¿te parece?

- Si, vamos- dijo él saliendo junto con ella hacia afuera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la torre de Gryffindor (Howgarts)

- Ginny?- dijo Hermione- Me acompañas a dar una vuelta?

- Si- dijo ella

- ¿Ron?- dijo Hermione- ¿Sabes donde esta Luna?

- ¿Luna?- pregunto nervioso- ¿Porque me preguntas a mi? yo que se...

- Ah bueno- dijo su amiga riendo- Esta bien.

Y salio junto con Ginny de la sala comun... ya afuera, Ginny dijo:

-¿Que pasa hermione? Ambas sabemos que no es casualidad que quieras hablar con tus mejores amigas ¿no?

- Busquemos a Luny y te cuento

- Bueno- asintio Ginny

Hermione y Ginny continuaron buscando a Luna, hasta que la vieron sentada apoyada contra un arbol, leyendo en la orilla del lago. Las dos fueron con ella.

- Luny- dijo Hermione- Debo hablar contigo y con Ginny

Luna dejo de inmediato la lectura y dijo:

- ¿Que pasa?

- Es algo que recibi, que me parecio muy extraño ¿recuerdan lo que les conte sobre Draco?- dijo Hermione sin rodeos

- ¿Eso de que se te estaba acercando y de que comenzo a gustarte?

- Eso, Gin- afirmo Hermione- Bueno me escribio...

- ¿Como?- pregunto Luna

- Lo que les digo me escribió, pidiendome que nos veamos despues de las vacaciones de navidad

- ¿Y que le respondiste?- pregunto Ginny enojada y preocupada a la vez.- ¿Porque no nos dijiste antes?

- No le respondi nada- le dijo Hermione-Quiero saber que hacer

- Es obvio ¿no? ve a verlo

- ¿QUE?- salto Ginny- Como se te ocurre!? puede ser alguna trampa

- Es la unica forma de averiguarlo

- Luna tiene razon, Gin. Debo hacerlo.

- Esta bien- dijo la pelirroja resignada- Pero dinos en que lugar y a que hora, para poder estar pendientes

- Bueno... entonces me voy a responderle- dijo Hermione caminando hacia el castillo.

Ya solas Ginny le dijo a Luna...

- ¿Crees en verdad que eso es lo que debe hacer?

- Debe comprobar que el chico no miente

- Pero Luna, es Malfoy, nuestro peor enemigo, pertenece a Slytherin, odia a los hijos de _muggles_ ¿Recuerdas?

- Lo se, ¿pero... que harías tu? Digo, ¿no crees que es mejor saber si las intenciones de él en realidad son malas?

- Si, creo que tienes razón- apuntó Ginny- Voy al castillo, ¿vienes?

- No, Gin- dijo Luna- Voy a leer un rato

Hermione se dispuso a contestarle a Draco, agarro la pluma y el pergamino, no estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto y no pensaba hablar con Ron y Harry, no queria meterlos en lios...

Medito durante unos instantes y luego comenzo a escribir:

_Draco: _

En verdad no se que decir con respecto a tu carta, me sorprendio muchisimo.Pero voy a ir a ver que es lo que quieres decirme, solo dime el lugar y la hora de donde quieres que nos encontremos y alli estare.Espero no equivocarme al hacerlo.

Atte: Hermione Granger

Hermione releyo la carta varias veces y penso que asi estaba bastante bien, se levanto y salio rapidamente a las lechuzerias al llegar se encontró con...

- Harry?- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa pues no esperaba encontrar a su amigo alli- ¿que haces aqui?

- Envio una carta- contestó indiferente-¿y tu?

Hermione no contestó al momento, la verdad era que le sorprendió mucho que su amigo enviara un carta ya que a la unica persona a la que él escribia era a Sirius, luego contestó:

- Lo mismo

- Ah, bueno voy al Gran Comedor ¿te espero?

- No, ve- dijo ella- Yo te alcanzo en un rato

Harry atravesó la lechuzeria, dejando a Hermione muy pensativa. Ella se puso a buscar una lechuza para enviar la carta, entonces vio una color negro muy bonita, la llamo, le ato el pergamino a la pata y le dijo:

- Enviasela a Draco Malfoy, por favor- y le acarició el pelaje tiernamente, la lechuza emitió un ululeo y luego salio volando. Hermione la observó marcharse unos minutos y luego salió de la lechuzería.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Espero les guste, muchos rr, opiniones!. Gaby.


	11. Visitando a mi padre

Hola¿Como estan? Espero que super bien! Me alegra mucho que les guste mi ff. Ahora mismo pongo...Por cierto, los reviews pueden estar algo confusos, pero es que la verdad estoy algo confundido sobre cuales son de ahora o cuales de antes porque algunos me salen que es contestación del capítulo 1 y 2, otros del 10... así que si a alguien no le respongo disculpen! Por cierto, ya casi tengo 60 rrs! jeje, se que no son muchos pero estoy contentisima igual!

Respuesta a sus review:

**paula-malfoy: **Hola! La verdad es que me sorprendí de ver tantos reviews tuyos, jeje. Gracias por las felicitaciones de cumpleaños y por pasarte, me alegra mucho poder contar con vos y con tu apoyo. Espero ver reviews tuyos en este capítulo. Por cierto¿cuando seguis con tu ff? Tengo muchas ganas de leer, y veo que te está yendo muy bien¡felicidades! Continua pronto...Por cierto, si yo cumplí 14 soy de 1991. ¿Vos que edad tenés? No hay problema que hayas puesto tantos reviews, antes mejor, asi me subis el ff, jeje. Otra cosa, no me pude conectar el viernes, pero me conecto todos los sábados y domingos a las 4 de la tarde de aca, por si podes meterte a esa hora que me encantaría que pudieramos hablar un rato.

**NaginiBerolatti: **Gracias por hacerte un tiempito y entrar, me alegra mucho que pudieras hacerlo y en verdad te lo agradezco, espero ver más reviews tuyos pronto!

**Ludakeys: **Que bueno que te guste, con respecto a los capítulos más largos... voy a tratar pero es que ahora siento la necesidad de que sean así.

**Lra: **No importa que no puedas entrar tan seguido, lo que importa es que podes hacerte un tiempito para hacerlo debes en cuando y en verdad te lo agradezco muchísimo! GRACIAS!

**Nimi227: **Gracias por dedicarme el rr por mi cumple, jeje. Vos no tenes nada que agradecerme, te lo merecés de verdad, así que espero que te haya gustado el capítulo como también espero que te guste este. Ojalá vea otro rr tuyo pronto. .

**RiDa:** Hola, me alegra que te guste. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te gusten los otros capítulos.

**sandy: **Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, espero que sigas leyendo!

**Diana tu tata: **Hola tatita o mejor dicho tatota porque vos sos mayor, jeje. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste... Gracias por entrar.

**Dakota-Malfoy:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que te sigas pasando... Por cierto, el otro día te vi por el foro, no me acuerdo en que topic, jeje. Ahi comprobé que tenías el mismo nick antes de leer tu rr acá. Espero encontrarme con otro rr tuyo... Gracias por pasarte.

**mariana:** ¡Bienvenida! Que bueno que te hayas gustado mi ff.

A LEER...

_Dedicación:_ Este capítulo va especialmente para mi amiga** Lara**, que es una escritora ejemplar y para **paula-malfoy **que me ha apoyado desde el principio y que escribe genial también.

**Capítulo 11.**

Draco se encontraba en su habitación, ya se había despedido de Pansy, pensaba porque Hermione no le habia escrito, en ese momento, como si la hubiera llamado, una lechuza entró por su ventana, se posó en su homro y el chico suavemente desató la carta de sus patas.

Al terminar de leer, Draco sonrió, iba a comenzar su plan, no sabía si Hermione le gustaba o no, pero igual él tenia que ganar esa apuesta... Además la sangre sucia no estaba tan mal después de todo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, si su padre llegaba a enterarse lo que iba a hacer, sintió miedo a lo que él le hiciera si se enteraba que se iba a rebajar a estar con una sangre impura ¿le creeria que era una apuesta¿acaso eso le importaría?. Draco agarro un jarrón que había en su escritorio y lo tiró, sentía un odio terrible hacia su padre, por haberlo convertido en lo que era: un ser frío y despreciable, sin poder demostrar sentimientos, en un futuro mortífagoél no quería un futuro así, sin embargo no podía cambiarlo.

Narcisa al oir el estruendo que provoco el jarró al caer al piso, se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hijo, al llegar agitó la varita y dijo:

_¡Reparo!_

El jarrón se compuso de repente, ella miró a Draco severamente y le dijo:

¿Se puede saber que esta pasando?

- Nada, madre- dijo él agarrando el jarrón- Estaba estudiando y se me cayó, eso es todo.

- Ah bueno- dijo su madre mirandolo duramente- Vistete que antes de la cena iremos a visitar a tu padre a Azkaban.

A Draco se le cayó nuevamente el jarrón, se puso pálido, más pálido de lo habitual si es que eso era posible, se tambaleó un poco luego con voz temblorosa dijo:

¿Visitar a mi padre?

- Exacto, vístete- dijo su madre al salir de la habitacion.

Draco decidio darse un baño antes de vestirse, se metio a la bañera y dejo que el agua cayera relajandolo, finalmente salio de la tina y se dirigio a su closet para vestirse. Arreglo su ropa, se vistio y bajo a la sala un poco nervioso, un pequeño elfo se le acerco y le dijo con voz chillona:

- Su madre lo espera en la limosina

- Gracias, Edwar- dijo y salió.

Draco caminó fuera de la Mansión y vió la limosina negra parada frente a esta, la puerta se abrió automáticamente y Draco ingresó.

- Te demoraste mucho- le dijo su madre secamente, sin mirarlo siquiera.

- Lo siento- dijo él friamente, se dispuso a mirar por la ventana sin decir nada. El viaje fue de una hora, aproximadamente, su madre permanecía en silencio con una mirada

inexpresiva. Draco no tenía ni idea de donde estaban, sólo veía pasar paisajes cubiertos de nieve. Después de un rato, la limosina se detuvo, se madre le dijo:

- Llegamos

Draco miró sorprendido, esa no podía ser la prisión, era demasiado pequeña...

¿Donde estamos?

- Es una habitacion por la cual la gente visita a los que estan en Azkaban ¿no creias que ibamos a ir a la prision? Después de todo, tu sabes que es en una isla.

- Eso es lo que tu dijiste

- Me entendiste mal- dijo Narcisa mientras salía del auto. Draco hizo lo mismo.

El rubio caminó detrás de su madre hasta la puerta, la cual se abrió y ambos entraron. Draco miraba todo un poco asombrado era una habitacion bastante fea y muy oscura, camino y miro hacia delante, su corazón dio un vuelco, alli estaba su padre, sentado con expresion un poco demente, custodiado por varios guardias de la prision, Draco supuso que al otro lado habia dementores, porque se sentia ese olor,ese frio y ese miedo que desprendian. Miro primero a su madre y luego a su padre, que lo miraba de una forma extraña.

Siguieron en silecio, hasta que su padre habló:

- Acerquénsen más- Draco y Narcisa así lo hicieron y se arrimaron hasta él. Lucius Malfoy denotava un aspecto algo desgastado, se veía cansado aunque seguía siendo tan altivo como siempre.- Me alegra verlos de nuevo- les dijo a ambos.

- Gracias Lucius- dijo su esposa, luego miro a Draco y añadio¿no piensas saludar?

Draco que se encontraba en shock dijo friamente:

- Hola padre

- Draco...- dijo este mirandolo, luego con voz mas baja añadio- estas igual que siempre, frío y serio como te enseñé, en poco tiempo, cuando yo salga de aqui, hablaremos

¿Y como piensas salir?

- El vendrá- fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta- Y en poco tiempo seras uno de nosotros, en muy poco tiempo...

¿Pero... terminare howgarts- preguntó firmemente, aunque por dentro se sentía algo temeroso.

- No lo se... el Señor de las Tinieblas, necesita seguidores...- le dijo su padre en voz tan baja, que los guardias no pudieron oír. Para ese entonces ambos estaban a un par de metros más alejados de ellos.

Draco miró a su padre seriamente:

- Yo quiero terminar los estudios papá

- Pero quieres unirte a nosotros y eso harás si yo te lo ordeno

¿Y si no quiero- lo desafió Draco mirándolo firmemente, su padre rió sarcásticamente. Narcisa miró severamente a su hijo.

- Tendras que hacerlo, te guste o no- dijo su padre- Y punto final, esto ya lo habíamos hablado... ¿No me digas que te estas hechando para atrás?

- Por supuesto que no, padre- le contestó su hijo

- Bueno, y espero que te comportes mejor, ya que esa rebeldía no te queda para nada bien- le dijo Lucius, Draco asintió. Luego se dirigió a su esposa y le dijo- Narcisa ¿como va todo por la Mansión?

- Todo va perfecto- le contestó su esposa, luego con una mirada significativa le susurró- Debo darte algo

- Espera- le dijo él, se dirigió a su hijo- Draco, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto. Ahora, espera a tu madre afuera.

Draco salió sin siquiera mirarloél tenia un plan en menteél no queria ser un mortífago,o por lo menos no por ahora.

Una vez afuera, Draco subio a su limosina. Mientras dentro de la habitación...

Narcissa le entregaba un pequeño sobre a Luciusél guardia quizo intervenir pero él no podia quitarle las cosas a los prizioneros. Luego la rubia, se despidio de su marido y salio hacia afuera a reunirse con su hijo.

Al llegar al auto, se subio y ordeno que fueran a la mansion.  
-

Por otro lado...

Hermione hablaba con sus amigos en la sala comun de Gryffindors (ni modo que en la de Slytherin, jeje), estaba preocupada, no podía creer que en tan sólo unos días iba a hablar con Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo. La verdad era que sentía entre nervios, emoción y miedo a la vez...

-

Las vacaciones pasaban rapidamente para Draco, tanto asi, que tras descuidarse, se le habia pasado demasiado rapido el tiempo y ya debia empacar para volver a que lo emocionaba muchisimo, esperaba con ansias su encuentro con Hermione.

Empaco todo y luego bajo al comedor para la cena, al dia siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana su madre lo llevaria hacia el colegio.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Espero que les guste, se que es corto pero en verdad tienen que ser así. Ojalá continúen leyendo.

Por cierto, tengo publicado otro ff de Hermione y Draco que se llama "Querido Diario..." por si les interesa leerlo, cualquier cosa ponchen en mi nick (Hermalfoy14) y ahí pueden encontrar el link, me haría mucha ilusión que se pasarán.

En fin, me despido. Un beso enorme a todas!

Atte: Gaby


	12. Esperado encuentro

Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien, yo estoy enfermita pero ya me voy a mejorar. Perdon por demorarme tanto en poner el capítulo! Espero que no me odien! Ya lo pongo...

Respuesta a sus review:

**paula-malfoy: **Hola! Ya pase los 60 rrs jeje, ahora mi ilusión es ver si puedo llegar a los 100 o más, esperemos que si... Me encanta que te haya gustado este capítulo, y me alegra que te haya puesto contenta que te lo dedique, jeje. Por cierto ¡Gracias por entrar a mi nuevo ff!

**nimi227: **Gracias por hacerte un tiempito y entrar, me alegra mucho que pudieras hacerlo!TQM.

**NaginiBerolatti: **jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado, pronto vas a poder desafiar a tus papás como Draco, jeje. Espero ver más reviews tuyos!

**Lara: **GRACIAS! Gracias por entrar, me parece genial que una GRAN escritora como vos pueda pasarse, gracias por el apoyo. TQM

**Dakota- Malfoy:** Hola, me alegra que te guste. Ya me estoy leyendo tu ff, esta muy bien, ya te deje un rr, espero que sigas pronto como tambien espero ver mas opiniones tuyas por aca...

**sandy: **Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, espero que sigas leyendo!

**mariana: **Gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que te guste y que te pases!

**Diana tu tata: **Hola tatita o mejor dicho tatota porque sos mayor, jeje. Gracias por entrar! Espero que sigas haciendolo...

A LEER...

**Capítulo 12.**

Hermione estaba acostada en su cama, muy nerviosa, esperando su encuentro con Draco, no podia creer que en dos dias se reuniria con el y no entendia porque esa idea le gustaba tanto. Estaba molesta consigo misma, por sólo el hecho de permitirse pensar en él.

"Porque me fije en mi peor enemigo? en verdad me gusta" pensaba una y otra vez como venía haciendo desde tantas noches atrás.

-

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su limosina, pues en ese momento lo llevarian a Howgarts, su madre, al final no habia podido acompañarlo, aunque para él era mejor así. Se sentía harto de todo lo que lo rodeaba de sus "amigos", de sus padres y del hogar que tenia.

De repente su auto se detuvo, y el castillo de Howgarts estaba frente a él. Se bajo, y ahi mismo Pansy llego corriendo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo, sin saber que Hermione los miraba furiosa a lo lejos, sin saber conscientemente, porque el hecho le molestaba tanto (sin saber? jeje), se decidió a no pensar más en eso y se encaminó al Gran Comedor.

En el Gran Comedor, los Gryffindors que ya se encontraban esperando que comenzara el banquete conversaban animadamente...

¿Asi que se quedaron para las vacaciones- dijo Dean

- Asi es- dijo Ron un poco (bastante) desanimado, al tiempo que miraba la puerta del Gran Comedor y veía como Luna ingresaba seguida de la mirada de muchos chicos y se sentaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw, risueña, como siempre.

¿Que te pasa- le dijo Ginny- Si la pasamos muy bien

- Si, muy bien- dijo él sarcasticamente, mientras se levantaba y salia del Gran Comedor rápidamente.

¿que le pasa- preguntó Seamus sorprendido ante la extraña reacción del pelirrojo.

- No lo se- dijo Ginny- Hablare con él- pero al ver que Luna se levantaba y salía detrás de él decidió quedarse en su lugar, junto a su novio.

-

¡Ron- llamaba Luna�¡RON!

El pelirrojo, quien no puedo evitar ignorarla, se volteó y le dijo:  
¿Que pasa?

¿Que pasa?... ¿Que te pasa a ti?... estas muy extraño ¿porque saliste asi del Gran Comedor¿Te pasa algo?

- No puedo decirte... no lo entenderias

- Claro que si, que sucede?..

Ron dudo unos momentos, Luna se encontraba frente a él. Ambos, inconscientemente, se habían sentado en el pasillo. El pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a hablar, pero la voz del profesor de Pociones se lo impidió:

¡Weasley¡Lovegood¿que hacen aqui?

- Nada- dijo Ron fastidiosamente, justo cuando quería hablar con Luna tenía que llegar ese viejo a impedirlo.

- Cuidado con su forma de contestar, señor Weasley, 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo furioso- Ahora si¿que hacen ahí?

- Nada, profesor Snape- dijo Luna- Nos encontramos aqui y vamos hacia el banqute

¿Se encontraron sentados- dijo Snape burlonamente

- Me torcí el tobillo- dijo Luna, Ron contenía carcajadas

- Muy bien- dijo Snape indiferente de repente, pero al ver que ellos no contestaban dijo obviamente ofuscado¿Que esperan¡VAYAN!

Luna y Ron se pararon para ir al Gran Comedor, el pelirrojo le dirigió una fría mirada al profesor el cual no la captó, Luna pensaba en lo que Ron le iba a decir, Ron en porque no se lo dijo y en porque el profesor los habia dejado irse asi como asi, se veia muy decaido...

-

Pansy y Draco entraron al Gran Comedor, el rubio busco con la mirada a Hermione "no" dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza "ella no debe interesarte, solo es una sangre sucia". Draco se dispuso a comer.

Hermione llegó unos minutos después que el rubio, su mirada se cruzo con la de Draco, la mantuvieron unos instantes, pero luego la castaña la apartó...

Se sento con Ron y Harry quien la saludaron con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

El banquete transcurrio muy tranquilo, para todos, Ron les conto a sus amigos lo que paso con Snape, pero ellos no le dieron tanta importancia, aunque a el si le parecia muy extraño. Sus amigos se la pasaron molestandolo con que estaba solo con Luna. Seamus le dijo:

¿solito con Lovegood eh? no sabiamos de tus dotes de conquistador...

- Callensen- dijo el con las orejas coloradas.

- Dejenlo de molestar- intervino Hermione riendo

- Que apoyo- dijo el de forma sarcastica

- Lo siento- dijo ella- No puedes negar que es gracioso, Luna y tu solos en una pasillo "hablando" y de repente llega Snape...

Ron decidió ignorarlos, miró una vez hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, Luna se veía muy pensativa.

-

Ron seguia colorado hasta cuando llegaron a la sala comun. Se fue rapidamente a su dormitorio y rato mas tarde, Harry se despego de Ginny (jeje) y lo siguio.  
Hermione subio al dormitorio pensativa, mientras Ginny se quedaba junto con sus compañeros, haciendo deberes.

Hermione se sento en su escritorio y se peino, luego se cambio y se metio a la cama. Estaba muy nerviosa como para poder dormir, pensaba que en unas horas, iba a ver a Dracoél ya le habia dicho el lugar y la hora en una carta. Se juntarian a las 8 de la noche, cerca al lago. Hermione estaba asustada, pero ya se lo habia dicho a Ginny y Luna, y si ella no volvia antes de las 10, sus amigas irian a ver si todo estaba bien.

Por otro lado en los dormitorios de los chicos...

Ron se encontraba preocupadoél queria hablar con Luna, pero por otro lado Emma habia vuelto y él tenia que explicarle muchas cosas pero no sabia como hacerlo. Se quedo pensando y minutos mas tarde se encontraba en un profundo sueño.

-

Al dia siguiente, Hermione se levanto con dolor de cabeza y asustada.

Habia tenido un sueño muy extraño, aun tenia pequeños recuerdos de este. Una habitacion muy oscura, habia un hombre enmascarado, la gente gritaba... Era muy extraño. Decidio no preocuparse solo habia sido un sueño.

Se levanto y se baño. Ginny aun dormia placidamente en su cama.

Cuando la chica ya estuvo lista, desperto suavemente a su amiga. Y Ginny se levanto y vistio. Luego las dos amigas bajaron a la sala comun.

-

Ron se levanto con dolor de cabeza. Se fue a bañar. Harry ya se estaba vistiendo. Rato despues salio vestido y bajo junto con su amigo hacia el Gran Comedor.

En el camino se encontro con Luna, que cruzo una mirada nerviosa con el pelirrojo y luego camino en sentido contrario a ellos.

- Ron- dijo Harry

- Si?

- Te pasa algo con Luna?

- No...

- Dime la verdad

- Bueno, mira, en verdad no lo se. Me siento de cierta forma atraido hacia ella

- y porque no se lo dices?

- Y si me rechaza!

- No lo creo, yo pienso que tu tambien le gustas

¿De verdad?

- Se nota a leguas...

- Si- dijo Ron más animado- Creo que voy a hablar con ella.

-

Hermione caminaba por los jardines del colegio hacia el bosque, estaba muy nerviosa.

Tenia mucho miedo y a la vez mucha emocion por el encuentro con Draco. Ya era hora y él debia estar esperandola, llego a los alrededores del bosque prohibido, y alli estaba él, con pequeños mechones rubios colgando en su frente, su camisa estaba algo desarreglada; Hermione pensó que se veía muy sexy.

Hermione lo miro un rato embobada hasta que dijo timidamente, aunque con bastante seguridad:

- Hola¿de que querías hablar?

El chico ante esto de percato de la presencia de Hermione y le contesto:

- Hola...

¿Para que me citaste aqui- pregunto ella en tono agresivo intentando parecer valiente y fuerte

- Quiero hablar contigo... tu sabes,en otros lados no se puede por que en el colegio estan tus amigos

Hermione que aun lo miraba desconfiada, se sento cerca de un arbol y le dijo:

- Bueno, comienza

Draco se sento junto a ella y comenzo a hablar:

- Hermione, yo no soy de esos que van con rodeos... cuando siento o quiero algo, lo digo y punto.

Hermione lo miraba seriamente a los ojos, como intentando decifrar que había detrás de esa fría mirada que parecía un bloque de hielo.

- Me gustas- dijo Draco de repente- Creo que siempre me has gustado... pero ahora me doy cuenta. Ahora comienzo a creer eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Hermione lo miraba atónita, sin pronunciar palabra.

¿Como- le pregunto con voz temblorosa, seguro había oído mal

- Lo que oiste, no voy ha repetirlo

- Se lo que dijiste- le dijo ella- Pero es sólo que... no puedo creerlo

¿Porque no? Creo que tu misma te has dado cuenta de que estos últimos días ha habido química entre nosotros- le dijo en voz baja, mientras se levantaba y se le acercaba lentamente.

- Yo... no se que decir- le dijo ella, en ese momento el rubio se encontraba sentado muy cerca de ella.

- Entonces dejate llevar- dijo el rozando sus labios suavemente. Ella queria pararlo pero no pudo. Se besaron dulcemente. El beso fue corto pero eficiente.

- Draco... a mi tambien me gustas y mucho, pero no me atrevia a decirtelo.

Esta vez fue Draco el que enmudeció, no pensó que Hermione fuera a caer tan rápido.

"Vaya que la actuacion te esta saliendo bien" se dijo él. Lo que no sabia es que eso estaba significando para él algo mas que una simple apuesta.

Hermione y Draco pasaron un rato muy agradable juntos. Draco se sentia muy atraido hacia la castaña y Hermione hacia el rubio.

De repente Hermione recordó algo. Miro su pequeño reloj, las 9:55 pm.

- Debo irme- le dijo ella parándose de repente, Ginny y Luna estarian alli si ella no volvia pronto.

- Pero porque- pregunto él mientras se ponía de pie también algo aturdido por la repentina acción de la castaña.

- Luego te explico- dijo ella dandole un pequeño beso y sonriendole mientras se iba.  
El chico sonrio. No pudo evitar sentir que ella le encantaba.

Hermione corria hacia el castillo, tenia que llegar muy rapido a la sala comun, tenia 4 minutos para hacerlo (que exacta no?).

En ese momento vio como la rozaron por la espalda, sinto como una capa:

- Ginny! Luna! salgan- les dijo- Estoy bien!

Luna y Ginny se sacaron la capa de invisilidad.

¿Como hicieron para que Harry se las prestara- les dijo ella

- Le dijimos que teniamos que buscar unos libros en la biblioteca, pero que ya habia cerrado, entonces se la pedimos- explico Ginny.

- Y Harry nos la presto- completo Luna- Bueno eso no imorta¿estas bien¿como salio todo?

- Todo salo muy bien, no paso nada malo- mintio ella- Solo me dijo que... le daba verguenza pedirlo pero que Mcgonagall le pidio que lo ayudara en Transformaciones

- Que extraño- dijo Ginny- Si yo pensaba que a él le iba bien en esa materia

- Si...- confirmo Luna¿Seguro que eso fue lo que paso?

- Si- dijo Hermione.- No paso nada mas, vamos a la sala comun

Y las tres se taparon con la capa, primero acompañaron a Luna a su sala comun y luego Ginny y Hermione fueron a la suya.

Ginny y Hermione entraron a su sala común luego de despedirse de Luna. Harry estaba sentado en una butaca.

- Hola Harry- saludó Hermione sonriendo a su amigo

- Hola Herm, Hola Gin- dijo él mientras le daba un pequeño beso a su novia

¿Y Ron- preguntó la castaña buscándolo con la mirada

- Se fue a acostar, yo me quedé esperando a Ginny

- Bueno- dijo Hermione al ver que los dos querían estar solos- Me voy a acostar, que descansen

- Adiós- dijo Ginny

Ginny y Harry se quedaron sólos en la Sala Común, se sentaron junto al fuego. El muchacho le dijo:

- Pudiste conseguir el libro?

- Cual libro- pregunto Ginny extrañada

- No me pediste la capa para buscar un libro?

- Ah, si si.- dijo ella rapidamente- Lo consegui, Gracias.

Harry la miro no muy convencido, pero ella le planto un beso, y él se olvido por completo de aquel tema.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Espero que les guste, que me dejen reviews... Un beso, Gaby


	13. Declaraciones

¡Hola!

¿Como estan? Espero que super! Yo ando con muchísimas tareas por eso me he demorado tanto en ponerles, se que me he portado muy mal, perdón. Pero es que el ff ya lo tengo escrito pero publicado en las páginas de Harry Potter entonces me toca bajarlo de allá y está todo en desorden, entonces me demoró en ordenarlo y en arreglar algunas partes...

Por cierto, este capítulo no esta muy bien, espero no defraudarlas...

Respuesta a sus review:

**nimi: **Hola! Que bueno que hayas entrado, hermanota, espero que te sigas pasando, me alegra mucho verte por acá.

**mariana: **La verdad es que no entendí muy bien tu review, jeje, supongo que sin querer se habrá mandado y por eso no pudiste terminarlo pero de todos modos gracias por entrar.

**Dragona De Mala Fe: **Que bueno que te guste, espero verte por aca pronto.

**paula-malfoy: **Gracias por entrar! Agradezco que siempre puedas apoyarme! Espero que tu monitora de natación no te haya dado un sermón, jeje.

**Dakota- Malfoy:** Hola! Que bueno que te pases... Si! Al fin se dieron un beso, jeje.

**Diana tu tata: **Hola tata¿Como estas? Espero que super, gracias por entrar! GRACIAS POR ENTRAR!

Ahora si, a leer...

Por cierto no se que le pasa a FANFICTION, que los capítulos me salen con errores, así que les aviso por las dudas.

**Capítulo 13.**

Hermione se sentia muy contenta por lo que habia pasado la noche anterior con Draco, y ahora se iba a ver con èl nuevamente y estaba muy nerviosa, claro no era un encuentro intimo, solo se iban a ver en las clases pero eso la ponia muy nerviosa tambien.

Se baño y se puso un rico perfume a frutas, se dirigio hacia la puerta y la abrio, al bajar la escalera se encontro con Ginny, que la estaba esperando para ir a desayunar.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Hermione busco con la mirada al rubio, pero él no habia llegado al Gran Comedor, y no llego en todo el desayuno, cosa que hizo que la chica se desanimara mucho. Se sentó junto a sus amigos y se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Harry dijo:

¿Te sucede algo, Herm?

¿Que- dijo ella mirándolo, mientras salía de su ensimismo

¿Que si te sucede algo- repitió Harry

Ah, no, nada- mintió ella, no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan

¿Que toca ahora?

Pociones- dijo la castaña mientras se paraba- Creo que es mejor que vayamos yendo

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Harry parándose.

Hermione se levanto junto con Ron y Harry, y al salir, se encontro con Draco, sus miradas se cruzaron, Ron y Harry lo miraron amenazadoramente, pero él no les dijo nada, cosa que les extraño a ambos pero no dijieron nada.

Ellos ahora tenian Pociones y aunque llegaran un poco temprano decidieron ir primero al aula, para no darle motivos a Snape de quitarles puntos.

* * *

Era de noche y Ron estaba esperando a Emma en una sala vacia, en la cual habian quedado en encontrarse, pasados unos minutos la chica llego y le sonrio, Ron le devolvio la sonrisa, la verdad era que Emma era muy linda, pero el estaba enamorado de Luna.

Emma quiero decirte algo importante y espero que no lo tomes a mal, o que no te vayas a enojar conmigo

No tranquilo¿que pasa Ron- le pregunto preocupada

Mira, es que... tu eres muy linda, pero yo eh...

Estas enamorado de otra persona- contesto ella muy tranquila

¿Como lo supiste- pregunto el extrañado

Es obvio no? pienso que hiciste muy bien en decirmelo, la verdad no se que estas esperando yo se que ella tambien te quiere

Espera...¿sabes quien es la chica?

Pues Luna! es demasiado evidente

Oh pues, gracias- dijo el abrazandola

Para eso estamos los amigos- completo ella sonriendole- Ve a buscarla

Ron la miro y salio de la habitacion sonriente.

* * *

Hermione estaba acostada en su sala comun, pensando en lo que habia pasado en la clase de ese dia o mejor dicho despues de esta.

FLASH BLACK

Snape repartia los trabajos que habian entregado, luego de finalizar, les habia dado unas instrucciones para que trabajaran en la poción.

Hermione estaba un poco distraida, y contenta a la vez. A cada rato miraba a Draco que se encontraba unos metros mas adelante de ella, se sentia mal, el chico ni siquiera la habia mirado.

Al finalizar la clase, la chica salio sola y se dirigia al baño de niñas, cuando una mano le paso por la cintura y le susurraron al oido:

¿Adonde va mi princesa?

Hermione se volteo era Draco, se besaron como si hiciera mucho que no lo hicieran, estuvieron un rato juntos... Demostrandose su amor, se querian, aunque Draco lo negara, era asi.

Fin DEL Black

Habian quedado en encontrarse esa noche.

* * *

Luna caminaba por un pasillo vacio, cuando una mano la agarro por la cintura y la volteo, la chica pudo contemplar los ojos verdes de ese chico que siempre le habia interesado...

¿Que haces aqui Ron?

Shhh- le dijo el poniendole un dedo en los labios, luego se acerco a ellos suavemente y los beso, los beso tiernamente como si siempre hubiera soñado con ese momento.

El chico se sentia muy feliz, y Luna tambien estaba contenta pero no supo porque, pero sin darse cuenta se separo bruscamente de Ron.

¿Que pasa- pregunto el algo dolido por la reaccion de la chica

¿Que no lo ves¿como le haces esto a Emma? Hace unos dias ni me hablabas por estar pensando en ella y ahora vienes y me besas...

No entiendes, es que a mi ella nunca me intereso, hable con ella, le explique que a la que en realidad quiero es a ti

No lo se Ron, no puedo estar contigo, o por lo menos no ahora, ademas yo ahora salgo con otra persona y tu lo sabes.

Pero yo se que tu me quieres

No puedo Ron- dijo ella alejandose- En verdad no puedo...

* * *

Llego la noche, Hermione caminaba nerviosamente hacia el lago, donde se reuniría con Draco. Llegó y comprobó que el muchacho aún no había llegado.

"Tal vez se arrepintio" penso ella tristemente "No, ya vendra, el no va a faltar, yo se que le importo"

Hermione se sento en la hierba a esperar, ella estaba casi segura de que el chico asistiria.

Paso una hora, y Hermione resignada volvio al castillo, era obvio que èl no pensaba asistir a su cita "Todos tenian razon" penso ella mientras lagrimas caian de sus mejillas

"Traicione a mis amigos, el solo queria jugar"

* * *

Por otro lado Ginny estaba con Harry en la sala comun, en ese momento, por el retrato entro Ron, se veia triste. Harry dijo:

Ron ¿Que te pa...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar el chico subio las escaleras de caracol y se perdio en el dormitorio de los chicos- ...sa- completo Harry.

Minutos despues Hermione entro por el retrato con lagrimas en los ojos y subio de la misma forma que Ron a los dormitorios.

¿Que bicho les pico- pregunto Harry preocupado

No lo se, voy a hablar con ellos

Mejor ve tu con Hermione y yo ire con Ron

Bueno- dijo Ginny sonriendo y despidiendose de su novio para ir a hablar con su amiga.

Harry subio rapidamente a su dormitorio para ver que le sucedia a Ron, todos se comportaban muy extraños.

Ron- dijo al entrar, su amigo estaba sentado, en la punta de su cama.¿Que te sucede?

Nada- mintio el

Vamos, a mi no me engañas, se que algo te pasa.

Esta bien- dijo su amigo volteandose y mirandolo- Hable con ella

¿Con Emma?

No, bueno digo si, con ella tambien. Me refiero a Luna.

Oh, ya veo. Le dijiste lo que sentias.

Si, y ella me dijo que no, que no podia porque ahora estaba saliendo con otra persona. Ese tal Pablo, con el que fue al baile, no se que le ve...

Harry se sorprendio, era obvio que a Luna le gustaba Ron.

Tal vez debas esperarla un tiempo, es obvio que no puede terminar con el ya, ademas se le nota que te quiere y que le gustas

¿En verdad lo crees?

Claro- aseguró Harry. Ron se sintio mucho mas tranquilo.

Hermione lloraba en silencio en su habitacion, cuando Ginny entro, la chica se limpio las largimas rapidamente pero su amiga le dijo:

Ya, no seas tonta, ya te vi- y le sonrio.

Hermione la miro dolida. No queria estar con nadie.

Que sucede?

Ay Gin- fue lo unico capaz de decir antes de correr hacia donde su amiga y abrazarla. Ginny correspondio de inmediato.

"Que le pasa a todo el mundo?" penso ella preocupada "Primero Luna, luego Ron y ahora Hermy, no se que esta pasando"

* * *

Rato mas tarde las dos amigas bajaron del dormitorio a la sala comun. Hermione ya se sntía mucho mejor y pensó que lo mejor era vivir normalmente, ella no iba a amargarse por lo que Draco le había hecho. Vieron a Harry y Ron en unas butacas cerca de la chimenea; Ginny se sento junto a Harry y Hermione junto a Ron.

Que te pasaba Herm- le pregunto Harry

Nada, no es nada. Sólo fue una tontería- dijo ella mirando a Ginny amenazadoramente, para que no fuera a decir nada

¿Y a ti Ron- le dijo su hermana

Nada- mintio el.

Bueno- dijo Ginny- Como veo que no me quieres ni me vas a contar, me voy, Luna debe estarme esperando...

Ron hizo mala cara, cosa que Ginny paso por desapercibida, pero Hermione no.

"Que extraño" penso la castaña.

Chau, amor- le dijo Ginny a Harry

Adios- le dijo el en tono meloso.

Hermione rio, estaba contenta de que sus dos amigos estuvieran bien. Por otro lado estaba preocupada por Ron.

Hermione se quedo estudiando mientras sus amigos jugaban un partido de ajedrez. Ron ya habia ganado los primeros 5, Hermione sonrio "Nunca cambian" dijo Hermione "Bueno fisicamente si, pero de resto son igualitos"

Los queria muchisimo, ellos siempre estaban con ella, apoyandola, eso la hacia sentirse muy feliz.

* * *

El fin de semana estaba llegando a su fin, Draco Malfoy acababa de llegar a Howgarts.

El rubio estaba en su sala comun, no habia asistido a la cita con Hermione. Todavia en la mente tenia el recuerdo de lo que habia pasado el día sábado...

Flash Black

Draco, bajaba las escaleras hacia el vestibulo para su encuentro. Se preparaba para verse con Hermione, eso lo emocionaba mucho y no sabia porque. Antes de poder salir, alguien lo llamo:

Señor Malfoy

El chico se volteo, para encontrarse con Dumbleore.

Si, señor- pregunto el

Señor Malfoy, no se si estaba enterado pero su madre lo esta esperando afuera, asi que tiene permiso para irse este fin de semana a su casa ¿Quiere hacer equipaje?

¿Como- pregunto Draco con la voz entrecortada¿Mi madre esta afuera?

Si, como lo oye. Dice que esta apurada.

Draco asintio y subio rapidamente a su dormitorio, no queria dejar plantada a Hermione, mas que todo cuando su plan iba avanzando, pero tenia que hacerlo. Subio a su habitacion y para su sorpresa vio que Crabbe y Goyle, tambien hacian sus maletas.

¿Que pasa- les dijo.

Oh, nosotros tambien vamos, nuestras madres nos esperan

¿Creen que ya llego la hora- pregunto Goyle

No lo se- dijo Draco mientras empacaba- Espero que no...

¿Como dices- pregunto Crabbe

No, nada, empaquen- les dijo.

Luego, los 3 bajaron al vestibulo, una limosina enorme esperaba en la puerta del colegio. Se subieron, alli se encontraban la madre de los 3. Draco dijo:

¿Que sucede, mama?

¿Que pregunta es esa- le dijo ella y luego dirigiendose a los 3 muchachos añadio- Vamos a ver a sus padres.

Crabbe y Goyle estaban emocionados, pero Draco no, aunque tuvo que disimular.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, Draco reconocio inmediatamente el lugar, era al que habia ido con su madre la vez anterior, que habia visitado a su padre.

Al bajarse del auto, la madre de Goyle dijo:

Buena suerte muchachos

¿Ustedes no entran- pregunto Crabbe sorprendido

No, claro que no- dijo Narcissa- Adios, Draco

Adios- dijo el rubio.

Luego Draco, Crabbe y Goyle se dispusieron a entrar en la sala. Esa vez era mas grande que las otras veces. Al entrar y luego de saludar a los padres, los guardias se retiraron, ya que el lugar era muy seguro.

Bueno, muchachos- dijo Lucius- Ya sabran porque estamos aqui. El señor de las Tinieblas nos va a ayudar a escapar, y pronto se comunicara con ustedes, porque necesita ayuda.

Draco lo miro asustado, pero disimulo. Despues de un rato, y varias explicaciones, se retiraron.

Fin del Black

Hermione caminaba por un pasillo vacio, cuando alguien la agarro de la cintura y la arrastro a una sala vacia. La chica no tuvo ni que preguntar quien era, veia ante ella esos ojos grises que tanto la hacian sufrir.

Lo miro friamente y le dijo:

¿Que quieres?

Quiero explicarte porque te deje plantada!

No hace falta! Creo que es muy obvio! No? Solo fui diversion la otra vez...

NO¿Como se te ocurre- dijo el chico- Es que... mi madre vino a buscarme por un asunto muy importante de la familia, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no quisiera verte!

No se si creerte...- le dijo la chica mirandolo dudosa, Draco parecia decir la verdad.

Por favor- dijo el. " Qe bien actuas Draco Malfoy" se dijo a si mismo. Se acerco a los labios de la chica, no supo porque en ese momento los vio tan provocadores. Aspiro su suave aroma "¿Que me esta pasando?"

Los rozo suavemente, se acerco un poco mas para profundizar el beso, sintio que ya no podia mas. Hermione tambien queria hacerlo, pero penso que no podía dejarse llevar, no estaba muy sgura de la explicacion que Draco le estaba dando.

No...- le dijo ella separandose- No puedo! Mira esto es muy dificil. Me cuesta creerte... No puedo hacerlo!

HERMIONE- grito Draco pues la chica ya estaba saliendo por la puerta- No te vayas...  
La chica corria rapidamente, no sabia a donde se dirigia pero lo que si sabia era que queria estar sola, lejos de todo el mundo. Lagrimas caian por sus mejillas...

**Fin del Capítulo**

Espero que les guste. Ojalá me dejen muchos reviews!

**G**aby

_"Los buenos amigos son como estrellas... No siempre las ves, pero sabes que siempre están allí"__  
_


	14. Revelaciones

¡Hola!

Perdón por no ponerles en tanto tiempo, se que no tengo perdón, más cuando esto ya lo tengo escrito. Pero es que en el foro hay un lío en esa parte, y me ha costado organizarlo un montón, además de que he arreglado un montón de errores y de cosas que no me gustan. Lo que me gusta de pasarlo acá es que mientras lo hago voy viendo mis fallas, y mis errores, así puedo corregirlo. Espero que les guste este capítulo: Ya estamos en el 14! Wow, son un montón... jeje. Además ya pasé los 80 reviews, espero llegar pronto a los 100¡que ilusión me haría!

Respuesta a sus review:

**nimi: **Hermanota, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado lo que puse, gracias por siempre darme ánimo. Te quiero muchito! Me dejaste un monton de reviews, gracias, jeje, me subiste mi ff!

**paula: **Lo que te digo es GRACIAS, gracias por estar siempre ahí apoyándome. En verdad te lo agradezco, estas en todos mis ffs y eso me encanta. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**mariana: **Gracias por entrar, espero que sigas pasándote.

**Lara: **Hermanota mayor, jeje, me alegra mucho que te podas pasar. No importa que no podas estar en todos los capítulos, lo importante es que de vez en cuando tengas un tiempito para mi y para dejarme algún mensajito. Además vos ya leiste todo esto.

**Dakota:** Me alegra mucho que te guste, espero que sigas entrando. Por cierto¿como te llamas?

**Diana: **tatota¿como andas? me alegra mucho que te pases, que bueno ver reviews tuyos por aca. Espero ver más.

**HD- Maki: **Hola¿como te llamas? Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi ff¡bienvenida!

**Rocio- Lovegood: **Bienvenida, me alegra mucho que te guste. Espero verte seguido por aca.

_**¡WOW! Tuve muchos reviews esta vez, jeje, estoy muy contenta. Espero verlas a todas, y a mas en este y en mis próximos capítulos. **_

Ahora si, a leer...

_Por cierto no se que le pasa a FANFICTION, que los capítulos me salen con errores, así que les aviso por las dudas._

**Capítulo 14.**

Luna estaba junto a su novio Pablo sentada junto al lago. La rubia le acariciaba su cabello. Pablo se sentía muy afortunado, en verdad él estaba enamorado de Luna, y pensaba que tenía muchisima suerte en haber encontrado a una chica como ella. Pero a la vez, él sentía que, aunque ella lo quería también, no lo quería de la forma en la que él la quería.

Estaba en lo cierto, Luna sentía que no amaba a Pablo, ella en realidad, costara lo que le costara aceptarlo, estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo: de Ron.

Ella se había fijado en él, desde el momento en que lo conocio en el tren de Howgarts, todo de él siempre le había parecido fabuloso. Desde su pequeña lechuza hasta su cabellera rojiza.

El chico siempre le había llamado la atención, y ella, pensando que tal vez solo estaba confundida o que era un simple capricho, decidió ignorar lo que sentía con la esperanza de que tal vez, ese sentimiento desapareciera pero cuando creía haber dejado de sentirlo, crecía una chispa, una chispa permanente por el pelirrojo que le hizo darse cuenta que estaba enamorada de él.

Hermione entró a su Sala Común con ojos llorosos, en una butaca cerca a la chimenea, observó a Ginny sentada junto con Harry. Se acercó a ellos, aunque se arrepintió cuando sus amigos comenzaron con las preguntas.

Hermione!- le dijo Harry preocupado- ¿Que te sucede?

No nada...- dijo ella

No mientas, se que algo te pasa

No tranquilo, Ginny puedes venir...?

AH NO!- se negó Harry. Hermione y su novia lo miraron atónitas pero luego agregó con voz de niño caprichoso- No se si te la voy a prestar...

JAJAJA- se rieron las dos

Vamos Herm- dijo Ginny, luego besó a Harry y le dijo- Adios, amor

¿Porque no nos dijiste nada¿Acaso eres tonta¡Ese imbecil, yo lo sabia... aun resonaban las palabras que Ginny le había dicho a Hermione cuando habían hablado. Aunque hablar con la pelirroja le hizo muy bien, tenía que admitirlo.

Sonrió, le encantaba poder contar con todos sus amigos. Eso le subía bastante el animo.  
No podía dejar de pensar en el rubio platino, en esos ojos grises...

"Hermione controlate" se dijo a si misma.

Bajo a la sala comun y se dispuso a hacer los deberes. Cuando estaba sacando los utiles de su mochila, miró hacia una esquina y vio a Ron sentado, pensativamente... Se veia triste.

La chica se sintio mal, ultimamente con todos sus problemas no habia podido estar con sus amigos. Se levantó, olvidando sus estudios y se acercó a él.

Ron?- dijo ella sentandose a su lado- ¿Que sucede?

Hola Herm!- dijo él percatandose de su presencia- No me pasa nada...

Vamos, hace rato que no hablamos pero eso no quiere decir que no te conozca lo suficiente como para saber que estas mal... cuentame

Ron la miró unos instantes, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar pero aún asi, sabía que eso le haría bien.

Esta bien- dijo él- Tu sabes que yo nunca he sido un tipo mujeriego y no me han gustado muchas chicas, bueno, la única vez que me gusta alguien, de verdad, no me corresponde. Además ella tiene novio, pero yo se que no lo quiere.

Ah- dijo Hermione imaginándose de que se trataba- Dime Ron¿quien es la chica?

No puedo contarte...

Entonces me va a ser muy díficil ayudarte, porque también depende de como sea la chica para saber que es lo que tienes que hacer- dijo su amiga sonriendole dulcemente.

Ron no sabía que decir, no supo porque pero no quería que su amiga se enterara que le gustaba Luna. Harry entró a la sala comun en ese momento y dijo:

Ron, vamos al campo de Quiditch ¡nos toca entrenamiento!

Ya voy!- dijo el aliviado.- Hermione debo irme

Adios- dijo ella- Lamento no haberte podido ayudar

No te preocupes, ya se me pasará- le aseguró él

Luego de su pequeña conversación con Ron, Hermione pensó que ya estaba harta de esperar a que las cosas pasarán por si solas. Salió de su Sala Común.

En ese momento ya no le importaban las consecuencias de lo que pensaba hacer. Quería hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo...

Comenzó a caminar, y vio lo que buscaba.

Draco caminaba por un pasillo vacío aparentemente iría hacia su Sala Común o hacia algún otro lado.

Se acercó sigilosamente a él, el chico volteó pero no vio a nadie. Siguió caminando.

Hermione se apresuró mas, Draco se detuvo en frente a una sala vacía a descansar, había caminado toda la tarde, luego del entrenamiento de Slytherin en la mañana.. Estaba cansado.

Sintió que alguien lo empujaba hacia adentro de la sala vacía, y luego sintió unos calidos labios color rubi pegados a los suyos.

Los reconoció de inmediato, la había deseado por tanto tiempo. Su aliento se mezclaba con el de la castaña, Draco la tomó con cierta desesperación por la cintura, se besaron un poco más, hasta que Hermione cortó el beso. Draco la miró sorprendido por la repentina acción, pero ella lo ignoró y le dijo:

Perdoname, no puedo seguir sin ti- Draco la miró sorprendido, se había olvidado en ese momento del plan. No entendía lo que le pasaba. Pero tras esas palabras no puedo evitar tomarla con pasión de la cintura y besarla.  
Draco no podía creer como todo se le había arreglado tan rápido, pensó que la castaña no pensaba volverle a hablar pero no había sido así, y ahora estaba ahí, con él.

Hermione?- le dijo el rubio suavemente  
- Si?  
- Quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mi- dijo él acariciando su mejilla pero ella puso un dedo en sus labios y le dijo:  
- Lo se

Hermione salió antes que Draco de la Sala vacía, por su cara, asomaba una radiante sonrisa. Comenzó a caminar rumbo al vestíbulo, para luego, subir las escaleras a su Sala Común. No alcanzó a subir cuando divisó a Luna y Ginny en la entrada del Gran Comedor, la castaña se les acercó.

Hola- saludó sonriente

Hola Herm- dijo Luna

Hola- saludó Ginny- ¿Porque tan contenta?

Ehhh¿les cuento?- preguntó ella con la misma sonrisa, ambas asintieron curiosas- Todo ocurrió cuando terminé de hablar con Ron, salí de la Sala Común y...- la castaña les relató todo lo ocurrido.

Hermione!- dijo Ginny de repente al terminar de escuchar a la castaña- ¿Como se te ocurre? Es obvio que es una trampa...

¿Como lo sabes?- dijo la castaña exasperada

Si, Gin, Hermione tiene razon. Tal vez no lo es.

Vamos, chicas, primero la deja plantada y después como si nada vuelven.

No! él me lo explico!

¿Y no preguntaste porque su madre lo vino a buscar? No te parece extraño

No entiendo porque le buscas tanto problema a las cosas, Ginny- dijo Hermione algo enojada

No le busco problema, Hermione, pero me preocupo por ti, no se si recuerdas pero él es Malfoy: el que nos ha humillado desde que comenzamos en Howgarts

Lo se, pero ha cambiado, se los digo en serio

No se si está cambiado de verdad- dijo Luna- Pero lo que si, debes estar atenta. Preguntale por su madre, es muy extraño el hecho de que haya venido a buscarlo.

Escuchen, yo estoy atenta, ustedes me conocen. Pensé que me entenderían.

Yo te entiendo- dijo Luna- Y te apoyo

Yo te apoyo- dijo Ginny- Pero no comparto para nada tu opinion

Gracias- dijo Hermione- Eso es algo¿y ustedes que me cuentan?

Nada- dijo Luna con desánimos

Hemos estado hablando hace rato- dijo Ginny- Luna está mal, no sabe que hacer

¿Que sucede, Luny?

Ay Hermione, estoy muy confundida. No se si deba seguir con Pablo.

¿Porque? Creí que se llevaban bien

Nos llevamos bien, de hecho genial. Además es un chico lindo, buena persona y dulce. El chico perfecto pero...

¿Pero?

Yo lo quiero mucho pero no como novio, como un amigo. Pienso que no vale la pena seguir con él.

Yo creo- dijo Hermione- Que debes terminar con él, explicarle lo que sientes, antes de que para él sea peor

Si, creo que tienes razón- dijo ella

Luna estaba en su habitación luego de la charla que había tenido con Hermione y Ginny, eso la había hecho reflexionar bastante, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se levantó de su cama y bajó rapidamente a su Sala común, donde localizó a Pablo, se decidió a hablar con él.

Pablo?- dijo ella, él estaba con sus amigos

Hola, Lun!- dijo mirandola mientras sus ojos brillaban

Podemos hablar?

Claro- dijo él levantandose inmediatamente y dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Minutos despues se encontraban cerca del lago, la chica se preparaba para comenzar a hablar, se veía triste y algo inquieta, no alcanzó a decir nada porque su novio habló primero:

Luna! No tienes que decirme nada, ya se que vas a terminar conmigo...

La chica no dijo nada solo lo escuchaba hablar muy atenta.

Se que solo me quieres como un amigo y yo como algo mas, por eso yo tambien pienso que es mejor que terminemos, si no a mi me haria mas daño. Asi que podemos seguir siendo amigos, y bueno... ve con Weasly

¿Como?- dijo ella

Si, yo se que tu lo quieres... Ve con él. Vamos! No lo pierdas... No lo dejes ir- dijo él sonriendo melancolicamente. Luna lo abrazo.

Gracias- dijo ella, por su mejilla corrio una pequeña lagrima. Pablo le sonrio dulcemente y la animo para que se fuera, Luna asi lo hizo.

Luna se encontro con Hermione e inmediatamente le pregunto por Ron, la chica le dijo que se encontraba en la biblioteca con Harry. Al llegar allí, Luna se les acercó.

Ron? Podemos hablar?- dijo ella

El chico la miro soprendido porque desde que él se le habia declarado, no habian vuelto a hablar.

Claro

Bueno- dijo Harry- Yo me voy- miro a su amigo y le giñó un ojo- Adiós Lun, Ron

Adiós- le dijo ella sonriéndole

¿Que sucede L...- pero no pudo continuar porque la chica lo había besado, Ron correspondió sorprendido de inmediato. El beso fue dulce, Ron la tomó de la cintura.

Al separarse la chica le dijo:

Te quiero

Ron le sonrio.

Y yo a ti, aunque hay algo que no comprendo

¿Que cosa?

¿Acaso tu no tenias novio?

Tu lo dijiste, "tenía", ya no tengo

Los dos se miraron y volvieron a besarse, pero se separaron al ver que muchos en la biblioteca los miraban.

Ginny caminaba abrazada con Harry, la verdad era que ultimamente todo andaba muy bien entre ellos, la chica estaba muy contenta.

Lo unico que la preocupaba era su amiga: Hermione. Pero igual ella ya habia tomado una decision.

Harry pensaba en la suerte que tenía, estaba enamorado de una chica maravillosa, tenia los mejores amigos... Hasta ahora todo les marchaba bien.

"Esa felicidad no les durara mucho" pensaba alguien que los observaba a lo lejos "Estupidos! Como los odio, esa tal Weasly... ¿que le ve?"

Cho Chang miraba furiosa como Harry y Ginny caminaban contentos, como se besaban... A ella nunca la habian rechazado, y Harry volveria a ser suyo.

Hermione se encontraba con Draco en la torre de Astronomia, se encontraron alli, estaban acostados en el piso, Hermione tenia la mano del chico entrelazada con sus dedos.

Ella sabia que él la quería pero pensaba que a veces le ocultaba las cosas. No sabia cuales, pero sabia que lo hacia.

Draco, por su parte, pensaba que su plan le estaba saliendo a la perfeccion, la chica ya estaba rendida a sus pies. No sabia porque pero pensar asi de cierta forma le dolia. La queria ¿la queria¿en verdad la queria? En poco tiempo, sabia que su padre lo mandaria a llamar para convertirse en m o r t i f a g o.

El no queria hacerlo, le provocaba contarle a Dumbleore, pero temia que algo le pasase a él. Porque aunque siempre hablara mal de su director, Draco lo admiraba mucho.

Luna y Ron caminaban abrazados por un pasillo, la chica estaba apollada en su hombro, se sentian muy felices... Eso lo habian deseado desde hace mucho, al voltear por una esquina se chocaron con Hermione, la chica los miro sorprendida y les dijo:

¿Hay algo que yo no sepa y que quieran contarme?

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron nerviosos.

Te lo contaremos...- dijo Luna

...estamos de novios- termino Ron

Hermione los miro seriamente, Ron y Luna no entendian nada. Finalmente la chica sonrio y les dijo:

Felicitaciones! Hacen muy buena pareja

Gracias- dijeron aliviados

¿Ya lo saben Harry y Ginny?

Harry sospecha y planeo contarselo en la tarde- dijo Ron- En cuanto a Ginny, Luna se lo dira

Draco estaba en la sala comun de Slytherin (ni modo que en la de Gryffindor jeje), muy preocupado se encontraba, debido a que muy pronto debia ir con su madre a la reunion de los m o r t i f a g o s, ya habia llegado la hora.

Aun no le pondrian la marca, porque aun no terminaba el colegio, pero al finalizar septimo si, ahora comenzaria la enseñanza.

Ademas, ultimamente en lo unico que pensaba era en Hermione, le encantaba la chica, estaba obsesionado con ella.

"No Draco Malfoy" penso el "No se te debe olvidar que ella solo es un juego"

Hermione estaba muy preocupada, Draco ultimamente salia del colegio casi todos los fines de semana y no le decia nada a ella, bueno le decia, pero ella sentia que el le mentia y no se equivocaba...

Siempre le decía que iría a acompañar a su madre, ya que estaba enferma.

Hermione sabia que eso no era asi, ya que ella era la que lo iba a buscar, y siempre andaba muy arreglada como si fuera a salir, decidio averiguar que era lo que su novia hacia, costara lo que le costara, para eso tendria que pedirle ayuda a sus amigas...

Harry estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, ultimamente no tenia tiempo de hacer muchas cosas, con los deberes y el quiditch tenia, por asi decirlo, la agenda llena.

Ginny estaba en la sala común con Hermione, y Ron estaba con Luna. Ya se lo había contado todo a Harry.

Cho se acercó a su mesa.

Hola- le pregunto seductoramente- ¿Como has estado?

Hola- dijo él friamente- Bien

Ah!- dijo ella- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Si quieres- le dijo el chico de mala gana

Vine a hablar contigo

Harry la miró seriamente, luego asintió de mala gana, aunque sabía que si Ginny los veía juntos se pondría furiosa.

Oh no!- dijo ella- ¿Porque mejor no vienes a la sala vacia cerca del baño de niñas hoy a la noche?

Hablemos aqui mejor

Es muy importante, de veras necesito hablar con alguien... Es grave.- dijo ella, en su mirada se veía cierta deseperación y preocupación

Esta bien- dijo él, la chica lucía muy preocupada por algo.

Cho caminó rumbo a su sala comun.

"Que facil fue convenserlo" se dijo ella "Ahora la segunda parte"

La chica desvió su rumbo camino a las lechuzerías. Allí se encontraría con Zabbini, y terminarían el plan.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 9 de la noche, Harry bajo de su dormitorio, se puso la capa invisible en la sala común y salio de esta.

Caminaba rapida y nerviosamente, no queria tener problemas con Ginny, pero cuando hablo con Cho, parecia que ella tenia un gran problema, y no sabia porque sentia que debia ayudarla.

"Quiza Malfoy tenga razon" penso sarcasticamente "Soy San Potter, el que siempre va en ayuda de los demas"

Entró a una sala desierta, y se sentó en el suelo en el cual habia mucho polvo. Minutos despues entro Cho, por mas que estuviera oscuro, Harry pudo notar que por el rostro de la chica corrian pequeñas lágrimas.

Se sento a su lado.

Hola...- dijo sollozando

Hola- dijo el dudoso- ¿Que te sucede?

Ay Harry! Es que no puedo explicarte... es tan vergonzoso...

¿Que te pasa? Cuentame- le dijo preocupado, ella se veia muy mal.

Harry ¿es que acaso no lo vez? No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, estas en mi todo el tiempo...

¿Que dices?- dijo el interrumpiendola, no podia creer lo que oia. La chica se le acerco peligrosamente, Harry penso que era muy bella a pesar de las lagrimas, pero luego se corrigio "Que te pasa? Tu novia es Ginny no Cho" penso el. Pero no supo porque no pudo detener a Cho que en ese momento rozaba sus labios. Estaban a punto de besarse, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente...

**Fin del Capítulo**

Las dejó con intriga. Las voy a chantagear, jeje, si me dejan muchos reviews les pongo pronto, jeje. Espero que les guste.

Por cierto se que soy pesada con eso, jeje, no puedo evitarlo soy asi, jeje. Pero tengo un nuevo ff que se llama **4 LAST MONTHS**, es de Draco y Hermione (para variar, jeje) y es bastante corto. Faltan solo 4 meses para que terminen Howgarts, y todo va a cambiar. Espero que les guste y si pueden que se pasen. Para pasarse solo pinchen mi nick (Hermalfoy14).

**G**aby

_"Fácil es disfrutar la vida todos los días, difícil es darle el verdadero valor..."  
_


	15. Trampa Japonesa

¡Hola!

¿Como están? Espero que super bien... Acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste! Ya pase los 90 mensajitos! GRACIAS A TODAS! Espero que con su ayuda pueda llegar a los 100 y si se puede a más... ;-)

Respuesta a sus review:

**Diana: **Tata! Muchas gracias por tus mensajitos, me suben un montonaso el ánimo... Me alegra mucho contar con vos y que te guste mi ff. Gracias por subirmelo, me dejaste 3 reviews! GRACIAS!

**nimi: **Hola Hermanota! Gracias por pasarte siempre y por apoyarme. TQM.

**mariana: **Como siempre te digo gracias por entrar, me alegra mucho que te guste, espero seguirte viendo por acá.

**sandy: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! Espero verte por acá más adelante...

**paula:** Hola! Gracias por pasarte, paulis. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi ff! Gracias por todo el apoyo!

_**No tuve muchos reviews en este chapi, espero que no me abandonen... Por cierto el chapi sale con ciertos errores, como he dicho, no se que le pasa a fanfiction**_

Ahora si, a leer...

_(les voy a poner un poquito del capítulo pasado para que se ubiquen)_

Cuando el reloj marcó las 9 de la noche, Harry bajo de su dormitorio, se puso la capa invisible en la sala común y salio de esta.

Caminaba rapida y nerviosamente, no queria tener problemas con Ginny, pero cuando hablo con Cho, parecia que ella tenia un gran problema, y no sabia porque sentia que debia ayudarla.

"Quiza Malfoy tenga razon" penso sarcasticamente "Soy San Potter, el que siempre va en ayuda de los demas"

Entró a una sala desierta, y se sentó en el suelo en el cual habia mucho polvo. Minutos despues entro Cho, por mas que estuviera oscuro, Harry pudo notar que por el rostro de la chica corrian pequeñas lágrimas.

Se sento a su lado.

Hola...- dijo sollozando

Hola- dijo él dudoso- ¿Que te sucede?

Ay Harry! Es que no puedo explicarte... es tan vergonzoso...

¿Que te pasa? Cuentame- le dijo preocupado, ella se veia muy mal.

Harry ¿es que acaso no lo vez? No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, estas en mi todo el tiempo...

¿Que dices?- dijo el interrumpiendola, no podia creer lo que oia. La chica se le acerco peligrosamente, Harry penso que era muy bella a pesar de las lagrimas, pero luego se corrigio "Que te pasa? Tu novia es Ginny no Cho" penso el. Pero no supo porque no pudo detener a Cho que en ese momento rozaba sus labios. Estaban a punto de besarse, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente...

**Capítulo 15.**

Harry se separó inmediatamente de la muchacha, sin notar como esta sonreía de satifacción. Todo había resultado a las mil maravillas.

Ginny miraba desde la puerta la escena, con lágrimas en los ojos. Avanzó hacia Harry y, sin poder contenerse, le pegó una cachetada. Harry sintió el dolor recorrerlo completamente, no sólo el del golpe de la chica sino de ver ese sufrimiento y esa rabia reflejada en su rostro; había sido un imbécil: la iba a perder.

Harry la tomó por las muñecas, antes de que la chica volviera a golpearlo.

Ginny...

CALLATE!- gritó ella furiosa- No puedo creer como fui capaz de confiar en ti! Fui una estúpida! Gracias a Dios que creí en esa carta porque si no...

¿Que carta?- preguntó Harry furioso comenzando a comprender.

Eso no debería importarte- dijo Ginny, Harry estaba atónito. Su mirada reflejaba confusión y rabia. La pelirroja se soltó del moreno, giró en sus tobillos y salió por la puerta de la habitación. Harry quiso ir tras ella pero no lo hizo, por el contrario miró furioso a Cho.

¿Que hiciste?- pregunto muerto de la ira, mientras caminaba hacia ella amenazadoramente, la chica ni se inmuto.- RESPONDE!

No se de que hablas- dijo ella con voz de inocente- Yo no hize nada

¡No te lo crees ni tu misma!- dijo él más enojado que antes

No hice nada malo- comenzo a decir ella suavemente- Tal vez tu novia solo buscaba un pretexto para terminar contigo, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a olvidarla...

Harry la miró furioso y le dijo:

¡Nunca! escuchame bien: Nunca te me vuelvas a acercar ni a mi ni a Ginny ¿Me oyes? Porque sino, no respondo ¿Entendiste?

La chica se mantuvo en silencio, con cara de inocente. Harry se dió vuelta, no valía la pena quedarse más tiempo allí ya que se encontraba furioso y en esos momentos, era muy impulsivo. Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Como odiaba a Cho, no entendía como había podido estar enamorado de ella. El chico caminó hacia la entrada y salió en busca de Ginny. Tenía que explicarle las cosas.

Cho estaba furiosa. "Me volvió a rechazar" se dijo "Pero va a ser por poco tiempo, Harry, porque pronto estarás conmigo, otra vez. Es inevitable, se que mueres por mi. Sólo estás confundido..."

Ginny corría desesperada, mientras pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas, no podía entender porque Harry la había lastimado de esa forma¿acaso él nunca la había querido? La pelirroja se sentía una tonta¿porque se había dejado engañar de tal forma?

Aún recordaba cuando había recibido la carta...

Flash Black

Ginny se encontraba en la sala común, se levantó para buscar un libro en su habitación, y al bajar, vió a Harry a lo lejos, se dispuso a llamarlo pero pudo observar que el chico se ponía la capa invisible, aparentemente para salir por el retrato, cosa que le sorprendió mucho; era bastante tarde.

Pensó en seguirlo, ya que Harry casi nunca hacía nada sin decírselo y además la curiosidad la estaba matando. Buscó su abrigo y se dispuso a salir pero en una ventana cercana a ella, divisó una pequeña lechuza, la dejó entrar, y esta se posó en su hombro.

La chica le desató la carta de su pequeña pata, y pudo leer:

_Ginny:_

_Te conviene ir a la única sala cercana a los baños de Myrtle la llorona, seguramente verás algo que se te hará muy interesante. Seguro te preguntas quien te envía esta carta o porque debes ir allá, eso no te lo voy a decir; problema tuyo si me quieres creer o to... Pero si quieres a Harry, ve para allá._

Ginny dudó un momento, se encontraba completamente confundida¿con que fin le habían enviado la carta? No pensó que sería buena idea ir para alla, porque no tenía remitente y porque, probablemente, podría ser una trampa de los slytherins. No supo que hacer, luego pensó las últimas palabras _"Si quieres a Harry, ve para allá"_, esas palabras retumbaban en su mente, algo le decía que no debía ir; sin embargo un presentimiento extremadamente fuerte le decía que debía ir. No dudó más y salió por el retrato._  
_  
Fin del Black

GINNY!- sintió que alguien gritaba, la chica se volteó saliendose de su ensimismo para encontrarse con la persona que menos le interesaba ver en ese momento. Suspiró cansada.

No quiero hablar, Harry, y menos contigo- le dijo cortante. Se dió vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero el chico la agarró por el brazo y la volteó.

Espera! Aunque sea escúchame! Por favor

No- le dijo ella soltándose de él suavemente- ¿Es que acaso no entiendes? Nosotros ya no tenemos de nada de que hablar, yo se muy bien lo que vi, y ahora no puedo confiar en ti. Dejemos las cosas así.

Harry no lo soportó mas, la abrazó...

No! Las cosas no son como tu crees...

Por las mejillas sonrosadas de Ginny corrieron pequeñas lágrimas, pero igual se separó.

Tal vez no, tal vez si- le dijo mientras se separaba un par de metros de él- Pero aún así, no puedo confiar en ti ni en lo que me digas. Estoy muy confundida en estos momentos Harry, asi que... por favor, dejame tranquila.

La pelirroja se fue, mientras sollozaba levemente. Harry se sentó en el suelo y pasó una mano por sus cabellos de color negro azabache¿que haría ahora?

Cho que había observado la escena, reía para sus adentros "Después de todo no fuiste tan estúpida, pobretona, o mejor dicho si... porque asi me facilitas el camino para estar con Harry"

Zabinni estaba muy alegre, el plan con Cho habia resultado a la perfección, ahora podria dedicarse a Ginny; quien desde hacía tiempo lo tenía obsecionado.

* * *

Draco se encontraba junto a varios Slytherins, tendrían su primera reunión para aprender Magias Oscuras, y para así, poco a poco, irse convirtiendo en mortífagos. Todos estaban bastante emocionados, la idea de comenzar a eliminar a los impuros les era completamente agradable. El rubio se sentía algo incómodo.

Sientense- dijo Voldermort, frente a todos, con una voz increíblemente fría- Llegó el momento... deben sentirse muy orgullosos de poder aprender de alguien como yo ¿no es asi?

Crabbe y Goyle, entre muchos otros, asintieron asustados, pero Draco lo hizo firme y fríamente.

Asi me gusta, Señor Malfoy, frío y seco, asi tiene que ser

Draco lo miró con odio, odio que Voldermort no logró percibir.

Continuemos, como ya sabrán nuestro deber es destruir a todos los magos que no son de sangre pura... pero otra de las cosas primordiales que debemos hacer es: destruir a Potter, todos saben que siempre sera nuestro mayor objetivo.

Draco miró a su alrededor unos momentos, habían varios alumnos de su casa, pero también habían muchos otros de otros colegios. Sus madres estaban atrás mirando toda la ceremonia; la cual fue transcurriendo lentamente.

Al finalizar la ceremonia Draco se encontraba aturdido, todo lo que Voldermort les había dicho y contado era impresionante ¿como podía existir gente así? No podía creer que antes en verdad hubiera querido ser un mortífago.

Ahora le parecía horrible, no sabía que iba a hacer pero él no quería seguir con ese plan, él no pensaba seguir a Voldermort, a un ser tan frío...

Pero eso le serviría de cierta forma, después de todo cambiaría su objetivo. Estaría en el bando de Voldermort para espiarlo, y así poder proteger a Hermione. Buscaría pistas que lo llevarán a su descendo, a la perdición, haría lo que fuera por ver caer al "Señor Tenebroso"

Se encontraba en su limosina, caminó al colegio. Su madre iba a su lado.

Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cielo- le dijo con voz postiza- Seguro que tu padre también lo estará.

Draco rió sarcásticamente por lo bajo. "Que falsa" pensó "Ni ella misma se lo cree"

* * *

Luna y Ron estaban mas bien que nunca, en ese momento, se encontraban cerca del lago sentados, ellos sabían que no tenían permitido salir del castillo a esas horas, pero habían roto un poco las reglas, para poder estar juntos.

Soy tan afortunado- dijo Ron casi en un susurro

Luna le sonrió dulcemente y lo besó en los labios.

Yo también- le dijo la rubia en un leve susurro. El chico le acarió el cabello suavemente- Oye Ron¿no crees que deberíamos volver? Ya es muy tarde

¿Ya?- dijo él caprichosamente. Luna sonrió y se levantó, comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Su novio la siguió.

* * *

Hermione se levantó sobresaltada, vió el reloj eran las 2 de la mañana, se volteó hacia su lado izquierdo donde sentía que alguien sollozaba suavemente, era Ginny. Se levantó rapidamente preocupada, y abrió las cortinas de dosel de la cama de su amiga pelirroja.

La chica se sentó en su cama suavemente, pasó una mano por el cabello de su amiga y le dijo:

¿Qué te sucede, Gin?

Ginny no pudo ni pronunciar palabra alguna, se sentó en la cama, y abrazó a su mejor amiga. Se sentía muy mal. Hermione correspondió inmediatamente al abrazo, preocupada y confundida. Le acarició unos momentos el cabello cariñosamente, hasta que poco a poco la pelirroja se separó y le dijo:

Se terminó todo

¿Todo?- pregunto su amiga extrañada

Las cosas con Harry

¿Qué pasó?

Me engaño- dijo entre sollozos, mientras lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

Tiene que ser un error, Harry no sería capaz. Él te adora. Cuentame- le dijo la castaña suavemente. Ginny la miró dudosa, pero le contó todo lo que había pasado.

Hermione se sintió mal por su amiga y se enojó bastante con Harry. Si las cosas era como la pelirroja contaba, había estado muy mal el chico. Tal vez tenía sus razones, pero fueran cuales fueras ¿cómo había podido hacerle eso a Ginny?

"Debe de haber una explicación" pensó la chica "Se nota de lejos que Harry ama a Ginny, eso nadie puede negarlo"

Luego de unos minutos, cuando su amiga se quedo dormida, la chica se acostó en su cama pensativa, finalmente el sueño le gano y se durmió.

Harry aun no se dormía, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ¿cómo había podido ser tan tonto¿Cómo había caido en la trampa de Cho? Se sentía furioso con ella y muy mal con Ginny.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó rápidamente, Ron se metió a bañar algo preocupado. Harry había llegado muy tarde la noche anterior y se veía bastante mal esa mañana, le había preguntado que le había pasado pero el muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda no había dicho nada. Sólo que estaba bien y que no se preocupara.

El pelirrojo tardó unos momentos en el baño, salió con el uniforme ya puesto y se sorprendió mucho ver a Harry aún en pyjama.

Harry estaba sentado en su cama, a espaldas de su amigo.

¿Que te pasa Harry?- le preguntó el pelirrojo poniéndole una mano en su hombro. El muchacho titubeó unos momentos pero decidió contarle todo a Ron, pensando que su amigo lo entendería.

...entonces entró Ginny, y ya puedes imaginarte lo que siguió- finalizó el muchacho. El pelirrojo estaba atónito, sin decir ni hacer nada. De repente, sin darse cuenta cuando, Harry recibió un fuerte puño en su mejilla derecha.

¿Que te pasa?- le dijo Harry parándose y miràndolo.

¿Que que me pasa¿Como me preguntas eso? Después de haber engañado a mi hermana era lo menos que podía hacer...

No lo hice! Pensé que entenderías!

Lo único que entiendo es que eres un idiota, y que espero que nunca,... oyeme bien, que nunca mas, te vuelvas a acercar a Ginny ¿me oiste?

Tras esto salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry peor que antes.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Espero les guste, se que no es largo. Es más me pareció demasiado corto pero lo mejor es que quedé ahí. Espero muchos reviews, por fa. Estos dáis me siento algo abandonada, por favor ¡no me dejen! jeje

**G**aby

_"No llores porque terminó, sonrié porque sucedió"  
_


	16. La Nota de Lupin

¡Hola!

¿Como andan? Espero que super bien, acá llegué con el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste y mucho, jeje, y que me dejen sus comentarios.

En este capítulo todo pasa muy rápido, pero es necesario que sea así.

Por cierto, ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews! Espero que lo logremos¿Ustedes creen que si?

Respuesta a sus review:

**sandy: **¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo! Espero que sigás entrando.

**mariana: **Gracias por entrar... A mi tampoco me cae bien Cho, es una tonta, jeje...

**nimi: **Gracias por entrar siempre, hermanota, tkm.

**Paula: **Gracias por pasarte, espero que te ande todo bien y que no te den mucho que estudiar, jeje.

**Diana: **Yo también estoy por terminar el colegio, asi que entiendo que hay un montón de cosas que hacer, asi que no te preocupes y entra cuando podas...

Ahora si, a leer...

_(les voy a poner un poquito del capítulo pasado para que se ubiquen)_

Harry estaba sentado en su cama, a espaldas de su amigo.

¿Que te pasa Harry?- le preguntó el pelirrojo poniéndole una mano en su hombro. El muchacho titubeó unos momentos pero decidió contarle todo a Ron, pensando que su amigo lo entendería.

...entonces entró Ginny, y ya puedes imaginarte lo que siguió- finalizó el muchacho. El pelirrojo estaba atónito, sin decir ni hacer nada. De repente, sin darse cuenta cuando, Harry recibió un fuerte puño en su mejilla derecha.

¿Que te pasa?- le dijo Harry parándose y miràndolo.

¿Que que me pasa¿Como me preguntas eso? Después de haber engañado a mi hermana era lo menos que podía hacer...

No lo hice! Pensé que entenderías!

Lo único que entiendo es que eres un idiota, y que espero que nunca,... oyeme bien, que nunca mas, te vuelvas a acercar a Ginny ¿me oiste?

Tras esto salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry peor que antes.

**Capítulo 16.**

Ya había pasado una semana de su discusión con Ron, y Harry se sentía peor que nunca. Bajó a desayunar, solo... Ron estaba hablando con Ginny y Hermione animadamente, la castaña de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada un poco triste, pero aun así no se le acercaba.

Una pequeña lechuza gris entró volando al lugar y detrás de ella todas las otras que se preparaban para entregarles cartas de familiares y amigos a los alumnos.

Un pequeña lechuza negra y blanca se posó en su regazo cosa que lo sorprendió ya que nunca recibía nada. Desprendió el pequeño paquete de la patita de la lechuza. Abrió la carta esperando encontrarse con algo bastante largo pero contrario a lo que creía se encontró con una pequeña nota, escrita con una gran caligrafía, que para su sorpresa era la de...

"¿Lupin?" pensó extrañado "Que extraño"

Inmediatamente fijó la vista en la nota y comenzó a leer:

_Querido Harry: _

Espero te encuentres bien. Yo estoy muy bien, y me gustaría hablar contigo, con Ron y con Hermione, y si quieres dile a Ginny que los acompañe, pero es fundamental que vayan los tres. Nos vemos en la casa de los gritos, dentro de dos semanas exactas, a la 1 de la madrugada. Que nadie se entere.

Adiós, Remus.

Harry miro extrañado el sobre, no era de los que Lupin solía mandarle, aunque no se preocupó por eso. En ese momento había cosas más importantes por las cuales preoparse, por ejemplo¿Por qué quería hablar Lupin con ellos¿Y por qué en ese lugar y a esa hora¿No era más fácil que fuera a visitarlos al colegio? El moreno supuso que su antigüo profesor tendría sus razones, las cuales averiguaría el día de su encuentro. El verdadero problema era¿como decírselo a Ron¿y a Ginny? A Hermione no era tan difícil puesto que ellos se hablaban... Ya se le ocurriría algo, se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigió a su Sala Común, para escribirle una respuesta a Lupin.

* * *

Luego de escribir se dispuso a ir a su primera clase del dia, Pociones con Slytherin.

"Genial" pensó Harry desanimado mientras caminaba hacia las mazmorras.

Entró y se sentó en un puesto alejado de todos, al final del lugar. Hermione y Ron entraron minutos después, la castaña le dirigió una mirada significativa, él le hizo un gesto diciéndole que se fuera a sentar con Ron, la castaña asintió y se sentó junto al pelirrojo.

La clase transcurrió rápidamente, llena de insultos para los Gryffindors y de halagos para los Slytherins, como pasaba siempre.

Luego de que finalizara, se dispuso a ir a la de Adivinación, que sinceramente no le causaba mucha gracias pero que debía aguantarse.

Al entrar al lugar, le llegó un olor algo desagradable, como de ciertas hierbas. Caminó intentando aguantar la respiración y se sentó en una de las mesas traseras. Minutos después entró Ron, que pasó por su lado sin mirarlo y se sentó junto a Dean y Seamus. Luego de un rato, Neville entró, y le preguntó si podría sentarse con él, Harry asintió.

Cuando la clase ya iba avanzada y luego de que la profesora le anunciara la muerte como 5 o 6 veces, la campana sonó, y Harry se dispuso a ir al Gran Comedor, planeaba hablar con Hermione allí. La vió sentada junto a Ginny, su corazón dió un vuelvo inesperado, sin embargo caminó donde la castaña.

Hermione- le dijo Harry a su amiga, sin mirar a la pelirroja.-¿Podemos hablar?

Tranquilo- dijo Ginny fríamente sin mirarlo- Ya me iba- luego de esto se levantó, Harry no perdió ninguno de sus movimientos hasta que se perdió de vista.

¿De que quieres hablar?- le preguntó su amiga suavemente. Sabía que Harry estaba pasando un mal momento, y ella sabía que él no había engañado a Ginny con Cho.

Es sobre Lupin- dijo él- Me pidió que te avisara que quiere que nos veamos con él, en la casa de los gritos.

¡Que extraño!- dijo Hermione sorprendida- ¿Para qué querra vernos?

Ni idea- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros- A mi me parecio extraño también... ¿entonces que¿vas a ir?

Claro!- dijo ella rápidamente- ¿Todavía lo dudas?

¿Puedes avisarle a Ginny y Ron? él tambien quiere que ellos esten allí y bueno...

Yo les digo- dijo la castaña dudosa, no le gustaba que sus amigos pelearan- Aunque creo que tu deberías hacerlo

Sabes que no hablo con ellos- dijo él

Pero...

Hermione, si no lo vas a hacer es mejor que me lo digas y yo veo como se los comunico a ellos

No te enojes, les diré, lo prometo- dijo la castaña

Gracias- dijo él mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- ¿Me puedo sentar?

Si, por supuesto- dijo ella y le sonrió- ¿Qué tal la clase de Adivinación?

¿Cómo crees que estuvo?- le dijo Harry, Hermione rió.

Prefiero no contestar- dijo y el moreno rió también.

* * *

NO! Ni creas que voy a ir!- decía Ron furioso.

Ron!- dijo Hermione enojada, estaba pidiendole que fuera con ella y Harry a lo de Lupin, luego hablaría con Ginny- Ya deja de pelear con Harry por idioteces, dime ¿en verdad crees que el engañaría a Ginny? De lejos se ve que la adora!

No lo se... es mi mejor amigo, pero Ginny es mi hermana!

¿Y ella no habra malinterpretado mal las cosas? Con Cho de por medio nunca se sabe...

Tienes razón, pero dejemoslo asi ¿quieres? Además no estamos hablando de eso

Ok- dijo ella con un poco más de ánimos, aunque sea Ron reconocía poco a poco que todo había sido una confusión- ¿Pero vas a ir donde Lupin?

Si, pero porque tiene que ver con él, porque no me hace mucha gracia tener que ir con Harry.

Hermione hizo un gesto de indignación.

* * *

Para Harry, esa semana no había sido nada fácil, más aun teniendo que enfrentar a los de Slytherin sin Ron. Hermione había logrado convencerlo de que fuera a la cita con Lupin, pero Ginny no asistiría, y Harry no la culpaba, él entendía que la situación había sido confusa y él tambien se sentiría mal, pero le molestaba que Ginny no confiara en él. Sin querer un cojín lo golpeó en la cabeza trayendolo a la realidad, se encontraba en la clase de encantamientos trabajando en parejas junto a Neville. Dejó sus pensamientos aparte y se concentró, como pude, en la clase.

Ginny no se encontraba nada bien, estaba en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sin prestar nada de atención, cosa que no era común en ella.

¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó uno de sus compañeros que estaba junto a ella.

Si...- mintió Ginny- Tranquilo, No es nada.

* * *

La noche de ese día llegó, Hermione estaba recostada en las piernas de Draco en una Sala Vacía.

El chico pasaba sus manos por el cabello de la castaña. "Que hermosa que es" pensó observandola. Pero luego lo asaltó la preocupación, se sentía muy mal, Voldermort necesitaba seguidores pronto, y él estaba seguro que su madre sugeriría hacerlo ya¿para que esperar?.

No entendía porque pero la idea de unirse a Voldermort ya no le llamaba tanto la atención, mejor dicho, no le interesaba en absoluto...

Voldermort se preparaba para atacar a Harry y eso lo angustiaba un poco, no porque estuviera preocupado por Harry sino por Hermione, últimamente no podía evitarlo pero todo lo que hacía giraba en torno a ella¿que era lo que le estaba pasando?

¿Te pasa algo?- le dijo Hermione sorprendiendolo

No nada, Herm- le dijo él- Solo estaba distraído

La chica se levantó y se acercó a sus labios. Los rozó, el chico profundizó el beso queriendo probar mas.

* * *

La semana transcurrió rápidamente. Todos se preparaban para ir a una excursión a Hogesmade que harían ese fin de semana.

Harry se dispuso a salir al pueblo, alli iría a visitar a los Gemelos para ver como les estaba llendo con los sortilegios Weasley, y luego caminaría un rato, para reunirse con su Hermione, quien le había pedido que se reunieran alli a las 12, ya que quería hablar con él de algo muy importante.

**Fin del Capítulo**

Espero les guste, se que no es largo. Es más me pareció demasiado corto pero lo mejor es que quedé ahí. Espero muchos reviews, por fa.

**G**aby

_"Un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere"_

**E **

**S**

**P**

**E**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**U**

**C**

**H **

**O**

**S**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


End file.
